Brothers Under the Skin
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Sometimes it isn't what is on the outside that makes a brother but what is on the inside. Can the Mutants prove their worth to New Thundera when a familiar enemy comes knocking? 9th of new series, LC and PB.
1. Chapter 1

**B****r****o****t****h****e****r****s**** U****n****d****e****r ****t****h****e**** S****k****i****n**

By 18lzytwner

**Chapter 1**

Things had been relatively peaceful for a few weeks and Lion-O was pleased with how things were going. Slowly but surely the Thunderians seemed to be accepting their new planet-mates. He made his way down from the control room into the hangar where Panthro and his trainees were busy trying to resurrect the Feliner.

"Bang up job you did." Panthro smirked as he saw the Lord of the ThunderCats enter the hangar. All of his trainees immediately stood at attention, afraid to offend their King.

"At ease boys and girls. I'm on a friendly mission." Lion-O chuckled and turned to the panther.

"I thought Lea was helping fix this thing, if fixing is even an option." He said.

"Hey honey somebody wants to talk to you." The panther called out and Lea slid out from underneath the ship. She was covered in grease and oil.

"Damn Pan this thing is leaking like a sieve. I'm going to have to talk six showers to clean this all off." The lioness stood up and her coveralls made a thwacking noise as she walked over to them.

"Later baby. You know that hole in the wall has just been patched. We gotta let it dry." Panthro teased her as he handed her a towel. A couple of the apprentices chuckled at the remark.

"Not in front of the kids dear." She reminded him before smacking him on the ass with her dirty hand leaving a dirty handprint behind.

"Well its good to see you two are still at it despite having three kids." Lion-O chortled before moving onto the business at hand.

"Mind if I borrow the Tank?"

"Making a picnic for you and Tara?" Lea teased.

"I wish but I must visit our friends over at Lynxus' farm. See how things are going." The lion smiled.

"Sure. She's over next to the ThunderClaw. Full of gas and raring to go." Panthro said.

"Excellent. I should be back in a few hours. Tygra is in the control room." Lion-O told them.

"Good to know. Maybe we can get ol' Ben-Gali away from the missus and the baby long enough to see if he has any ideas. Snarfer is already making his third parts run so we need all the help we can get." The panther shook his head.

"Would we be better off just building a new one?" The Lord of the ThunderCats asked.

"Are you suggesting I can't fix it?" Panthro chuckled.

"I'd never dream of doing that." Lion-O laughed, as did Lea. Panthro never gave up on one of his babies. He said goodbye to them and headed over to the ThunderTank.

About thirty minutes later, the lion arrived at Lynxus' farm and was greeted by one of the Mutants called Mongul.

"King Lion-O." The Monkian bowed.

"Please Mongul, no need for such formalities. Where is Lynxus?" The Lord of the ThunderCats wondered.

"He is sick I'm afraid. The Gods have seen fit to make his time on this planet a difficult one." Mongul explained.

"That's not good. Has a doctor been by?" Lion-O asked.

"Our medic, Nafir, has looked at him but I'm afraid our medical knowledge of Thunderians is somewhat crude." The Monkian told him. Lion-O nodded.

"Where is Lucius? I'll discuss this with him."

"He's at the barn. We had another incident last night." Mongul said. The two walked over to the large building to find Lucius and a few other men scrubbing the East wall of the barn. Red spray paint covered the wall with obscenities.

"That stuff is hard to get off isn't it?" The lion remarked.

"Indeed it is my King but we'll get a new coat of paint on it before nightfall." Lucius turned from his work and his men immediately turned to their new leader and bowed.

"You guys really need to stop the bowing. We're all friends."

"A form of respect I'm afraid. What brings you here? I know it isn't the spray paint." The reptile smirked.

"I wanted to see how things were going. I hear from Mongul that Lynxus isn't well." Lion-O said.

"Nafir has him under constant watch by his cousin, Salib. They promised to let me know if he gets worse. Right now all he has is a cough and a stuffy nose but the cough sounds as though it is coming from deep within his chest. The plan was…" A vulture interrupted Lucius before he could finish.

"Nafir is trapped under the tractor!"

"Come on!" Lucius shouted and all his men sprang into action. Lion-O ran along with them.

"It tipped over after the back left tire fell off." The vulture explained. They arrived to find the jackal pinned.

"We need to lift this off of him." Mongul said.

"We do that and we could kill him. We have no idea what is keeping him from bleeding to death." Lion-O told them. Then the Lord of the ThunderCats pulled the Sword of Omens from the Claw Shield on his hip and pointed it into the sky.

"Thunder… Thunder… Thunder… ThunderCats HO!!!!!!!!!!"

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Within minutes, Lion-O could hear the roar of the ThunderClaw and the HoverCat. Help would be there shortly, he only hoped Nafir could hang on.

"Hang on brother we'll get you out of there." Another jackal tried to reassure the trapped Mutant.

"I am done for. Leave me." Nafir coughed out. Blood splattered against the tractor as he coughed. He was in serious trouble and Lion-O hoped Tygra would have some answers.

"What happened Lion-O?" Cheetara arrived first. She'd run all the way from the Lair.

"Nafir is trapped. Is Tygra coming?" He asked.

"On his way in the ThunderClaw." She nodded.

"There they are!" Someone shouted and pointed.

"Thank the Gods." Lucius said. The ThunderClaw and HoverCat landed and quickly Tygra and Panthro dismounted.

"Sweet Jaga." The orange tiger murmured.

"What do we do?" Panthro asked.

"We need the Extractor." Tygra told him.

"But he isn't pierced, he's pinned." Cheetara said.

"It might buy us some time to get him back to the Lair. His ribs have undoubtedly pierced his lungs," he explained. The cheetah nodded and was off in a shot back towards the Lair. Panthro climbed into the ThunderClaw and took off. Tygra quickly kneeled near his patient and took stock of the situation.

"Lord Tygra it is an honor." More blood came out of Nafir's mouth.

"Don't talk. I'll see if I can relieve some of this pain." He asked for the first aid kit in the HoverCat and Lion-O quickly fetched it. Tygra dug through the bag looking for pain medication but all he found was some ibuprofen in pill form. No way was this injured jackal going to be able to swallow pills. Not only that it wouldn't act that fast. Quickly he grabbed the bottle of water and opened it. Then he grabbed a syringe and filled it almost to the top with the water. Next he crushed up the pills using his strong hands. Putting the powder into the aqueous solution, he shook it until the powder was completely dissolved.

"Here goes nothing." Tygra injected the drugs into Nafir's system. By this time, the ThunderClaw and Cheetara were back.

"We've got it." The cheetah said as Panthro used the ThunderClaw to set it down. Quickly, the panther exited the vehicle and brought the Extractor over to Tygra.

"Ok, Lion-O, Panthro, on the count of three, I need you to lift this tractor off of Nafir. Lucius, help me pull him carefully out. When we're out, drop the tractor and grab the Extractor guys," the orange tiger was in control.

"Ready." The two positioned themselves to lift the massive farm vehicle.

"Ok. One… Two… Three…" with that the tractor came up and Lucius helped pull his man out from the hole he lay in. Quickly, Lion-O and Panthro dropped it and grabbed the Extractor. They maneuvered into place and slowly passed the medical marvel over the injured jackal. Tygra checked for a pulse and noted that it was considerably stronger than it was before.

"He's stable enough to move him. Let's load him into the Tank and take the smoothest fastest ride that baby has ever made." He said.

"I'm driving." Panthro told them as he and Lion-O lifted Nafir into the back of the Tank. Cheetara jumped into the HoverCat while Lion-O headed for the ThunderClaw. Lucius and Tygra went into the back of the Tank and Panthro fired up the engines.

"Do any of your men know enough about your anatomy to aid me in surgery?" The tiger wanted to know.

"You're looking at him." Lucius pointed to Nafir.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tygra cursed under his breath as the Tank neared the Lair. They radioed ahead and Pumyra had the operating room standing by. He only hoped they would be able to figure out what to do when they got there.

Pumyra has been searching the library for any ideas but the closest she got was a book on veterinarian studies. She'd called the only vet on New Thundera and he was on his way. That was as close as they could get and the puma had entertained the idea of trying to contact someone off planet but it was dangerous. Should the Mutants intercept the call, then they could piece together what happened to the man that was supposedly already dead.

The ThunderTank arrived in the hangar before the vet and the ThunderCats quickly offloaded the injured jackal. They carted him up to the operating room and laid him onto the table.

"I need X-rays immediately!" Tygra ordered as he scrubbed up. Pumyra got the portable X-ray machine and began scanning. Panthro and Lion-O had fetched the Extractor and brought it back up in case they needed it a second time.

"What's going on?" Lucius asked, concerned for the jackal.

"They're taking X-rays. Are you sure Nafir's cousin doesn't have any ideas as far as anatomy?" The Lord of the ThunderCats wondered.

"Things are very different on Plundarr than they are here on New Thundera. We are not given a choice of what we wish to attend college for. We are told. I have only the basic knowledge of what organs we have and where they are. I could not tell you what they do or even if they are removable." The reptile explained.

"Well still we'd better get you scrubbed up and in there. Perhaps even that basic knowledge could save Nafir's life." Lion-O offered some encouragement and showed him into the scrubbing room where Ben-Gali helped him wash up.

"King Lion-O!" It was the veterinarian, Dr. Pungali.

"Right this way Doc. I appreciate this." The lion smiled.

"It is an honor sir." The vet smiled and quickly ducked into the scrubbing room. Just then Leo, Sahara, and Tyler came running down the hall with Ma-Mutt on their heels.

"What happened?" The future Lord of the ThunderCats asked.

"I'll explain everything." Cheetara pulled them aside which left Panthro, Lea, and Lion-O to watch helplessly.

"All right what do we have?" Dr. Pungali wanted to know.

"He was crushed beneath a tractor. The X-rays are showing that he has six broken ribs, both arms are broken, and his left femur appears to be crushed." Tygra filled him in.

"He's stable enough lets open him up and see what we've got." Pungali was ready to dive in.

"May the Gods look over Nafir and this wonderful surgical crew." Lucius said.

"I just hope the Gods won't be needing any company anytime soon." Pungali told him.

"Scalpel." He ordered. Pumyra handed him the medical instrument and he began to slice.

"Well his blood is red. That's good. I'm going to need a rib spreader and some suction in here." The veterinarian said.

"You've got it." Pumyra was good at her job and the doctor was able to see what the problem was.

"Holy hell." He cursed.

"His lungs are a mess if that's what they are." Tygra said.

"They were lungs. I only hope I can sow up all the perforations. It looks like they just missed the heart but they got this organ over here." Pungali looked at it unsure what it was.

"I believe that is his second stomach." Lucius filled in. The vet nodded before surveying the situation to see if there was anymore damage.

"He's going to need blood. Even with Lady Pumyra putting in what she's suctioned out, he's lost a lot. Any blood type ideas?" Pungali wondered.

"Blood type?" Lucius asked.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to wish all my readers Happy Holidays. This will be the last update of 2009. I look forward to seeing you all in 2010. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

More cursing from Tygra ensued but Dr. Pungali took it in stride. The vet knew that if he was to save his patient, he would have to remain calm.

"Is there any way we can make more of his blood? Do you have artificial means?" Pungali wondered.

"Yes but it will take hours. He doesn't have that kind of time." Pumyra told him.

"Then I suggest you call someone off planet. We're in trouble here." The vet said.

"We can't call anyone off the planet or the Mutants may find out about Lucius and his men." Tygra explained.

"Ah well then you'd best get making some artificial blood. It's the only shot we have." Pungali told them.

"I need a few drops to start with," Tygra went over to the cabinet on the wall and grabbed a plastic test tube. He handed it to Pumyra who quickly filled it with a couple of drops she acquired using an eyedropper.

"Work quickly Lord Tygra. We'll keep him going as long as we can." Pungali tried to give a reassuring smile under his surgical mask. The orange tiger nodded and rushed out of the room and headed for the lab. Lion-O went after him to see if he could help.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Not much. I'm going to put this into the machine and hopefully it will fill some of these pint bags quickly." Tygra explained.

"It's really bad isn't it?" The lion didn't like what he heard.

"Yes. His lungs looked like Swiss cheese. The Extractor did a great job of removing the ribs but that was all it did since they weren't protruding from the skin." His old friend talked as he punched buttons on the artificial blood maker. It began to click and whirr but it would be awhile before it got the right sequences down and produced anything. Worse still it'd never been used to make Mutant blood so it might not even work. Lion-O knew the chances and he wasn't happy about it.

"I'm going to make a phone call." Was all he told Tygra before leaving the room. The tiger heaved a sigh and watched the piece of equipment.

"New Thundera calling Mandora. Come in Mandora."

"Mandora here. What's going on New Thundera?"

"We are in need of a medical expert. Do you know anyone that could be here as soon as possible?" Lion-O hoped he'd get an answer that everyone could deal with.

"What kind of medical expert?" She asked. The tone of the lion's voice didn't sound very good.

"Is this line secure?" He suddenly changed the subject and the Evil Chaser knew there was some serious trouble.

"Yes. Now what kind of medical expert?" Mandora wanted to know. Lion-O swallowed hard and said,

"A Mutant medical expert."

"You can't be serious. The only people who know Mutant medical history are on Plundarr. Even if you could get one that is trustworthy they'd take at least twelve hours to get there." She told him.

"Any way we can get one on the video phone?" He wondered.

"I'll see what I can do. Talk to you in about an hour." With that Mandora hung up and Lion-O shook his head.

"I hope we have an hour."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

True to her word Mandora called back in an hour. Lion-O hadn't left the control room or even moved from his chair.

"I've got an inside man, so to speak, who may be able to help but he's risking everything and I'm not sure how the connection will be." She said.

"We'll take what we can get. I'll patch him into the med bay." Lion-O smiled as he punched it up.

"Doctors what have we got?" The voice that came over the line made Lucius turn around to look at the screen.

"Dr. Vaseem, it is an honor sir."

"The honor is mine. Now what have we got?" Vaseem wanted to know.

"Dr. Pungali here Doctor. Severe punctures to several organs, I'm still working on patching up what I think are the lungs. We're trying to make artificial blood but we aren't sure on the typing or…" he didn't finish as Vaseem cut him off.

"You won't be able to reproduce it artificially. No one has ever tried."

"Then you haven't met the ThunderCats." Pumyra smirked.

"I don't doubt your abilities just the technology. Mutant blood is complicated with multiple parts not found in other peoples." The Mutant doctor explained.

"So what do we do?" Pungali wondered without looking up from his work. It had been a painstaking process and he was only about a quarter of the way done. The Extractor had helped but the sheer number of holes was the problem.

"Bring in every Mutant you have on your planet and try to visually compare the blood. Luckily for us the types are easily distinguished apart. You should be able to tell by the shape and color of the antibodies." Vaseem told them.

"Pumyra have Lea get Tygra. He needs to hear this." Pungali instructed. She nodded quickly and hurried out into the hallway. Only a minute later, Tygra entered the room.

"Ok when you get the samples, this is what you should look for…" the connection started to waiver.

"Doctor, what is going on?" Tygra asked. The response was garbled and the picture disappeared. Quickly the orange tiger punched the COMM button and got Lion-O.

"What is going on with the connection?"

"I have no idea. I'm trying to boost the signal but I'm not getting anything." The lion answered.

"We can continue without him for now. If I can match the antibodies then I can at least make some intuitive leaps." Tygra's concern had shifted but he should have more concerned with what was going on, on the other end of the line.

"Well well Doctor what do we have here?" Colonel Boogan smirked as he disconnected the video screen from the wall by yanking the plug.

"A very sick patient, I can assure you." Vaseem tried to steel his nerves. Boogan was not a vulture to mess with. His military prowess had given him an easy move up the ranks and as such, his age made him seem vulnerable but he was anything but. A vicious brutal creature his age of only mid-twenties fooled those that didn't know better.

"It seemed like it although those strange creatures with him seem awfully cat-like. I mean none of our men returned from Thundera. Most of them died, no correction, they all died. This planet has suffered the loss of many sons and yet there is one on the very planet we invaded. That's odd isn't it?" Boogan still had the smirk on his face.

"I take care of any patients who need it, regardless of their location." The Doctor held his ground.

"I understand the need to serve your countrymen. You are a valiant man for trying despite the consequences." Boogan had his fingers on his standard issue knife.

"Patients are my number one concern not politics." Vaseem nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for my rounds. There are others that require my services." With that the doctor left the room. Boogan narrowed his eyes and knew that his superiors would be interested in this development.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry this took so long. Writer's block and writing time cut down has lead to the delay. Anyway I hope you enjoy this update. :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I saw them with my own eyes General. Either we were not told of any POW's taken or…" Colonel Boogan's sentence hung there, letting the inference go unspoken.

"Or we have a pack of those pansies living on New Thundera. Did you get a good enough look at who they were to identify them?" General Bartov, a Monkian, wanted to know.

"Only that there was a reptile and a jackal." Boogan told him.

"Which one was being operated on?" Bartov asked.

"The jackal." His subordinate replied.

"So they have no one on the planet with Mutant medical training or the jackal is the one with the training. Pull up a list of all the men that went to New Thundera. Find out how many medical personnel were jackals and get back to me as soon as possible. I don't want to alert the High Council unless it is absolutely necessary. The people of Plundarr will not want to go to war unless we give them a reason, a very good reason. I'd prefer to have all the facts before leading them on. It would be the end of both of our careers." The Monkian said.

"Yes sir. I'll get right on it." The vulture nodded and turned to leave.

"Not a word of this to anyone Boogan and I want Dr. Vaseem brought to me for questioning. Tell him, I'm having stomach troubles." Bartov smirked. Boogan smirked back and quickly headed out to do what he was told.

Meanwhile on New Thundera, Tygra was screening blood samples as Lea and Panthro where taking them. Lion-O was busy trying to get the doctor back on the line but Mandora wasn't having any luck. Pungali and Pumyra were finally beginning to close up Nafir and Lucius was glad to see the procedure was almost over. It had been four hours and counting.

"How are the blood samples coming?" The reptile asked.

"Not sure but we'll keep an eye on him. He'll be producing his own but I'm more concerned on the amount he lost. Hopefully we can get some pints into him soon." Pungali smiled and headed to the scrub room to clean up. Pumyra wheeled Nafir out of the operating room and into the recovery room. The OR was a mess and the puma went to the closet to find a mop and a bucket.

"I'll clean up. You get off your feet." Ben-Gali smiled as he took the mop from her hand. He'd been the acting anesthesiologist and his mate smiled at him.

"You sure?" The puma asked.

"Yes. Go see to Koji. I'm sure he misses his momma." The white tiger nodded.

"Ok." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Save some for later." He teased. She laughed and went to go find their very young son. The puma didn't have to go far as she found Tyler holding his baby brother with Sahara helping him play with the cub.

"They are adorable." Pumyra remarked to Cheetara who was watching them intently.

"Yes well let's hope that they don't get any ideas. I've given her the talk about you know what." The cheetah told her.

"Ben has already talked to Tyler. Mostly it was awkward. I don't think they want to go to that step yet." The puma said.

"You remember what it was like though. You're young and you think things will last forever." Rarely ever had Cheetara spoken of her younger years and the puma only nodded. Despite being attractive most men had found her skills to be off putting. The fact that she could peg a moving target at three hundred yards with a bow and arrow, just didn't give them warm feelings if they ever upset her. Ben-Gali had been the only one who had seen past that and loved her with every fiber of his being.

"So is Nafir going to make it?" Cheetara asked, changing the subject.

"We'll see. Hopefully Tygra can find a match. If so than Nafir has an improved chance. It all comes down to how his body handles the shock of everything." Pumyra explained. They didn't know in the other room that the orange tiger had discovered exactly what they were looking for.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Dr. Vaseem, it is so good of you to come see me on such short notice." General Bartov smiled as he closed the door to his office.

"Anything for our upper ranking military officials." The jackal nodded as he put his medical kit on the desk.

"You were in the service weren't you?" Bartov asked.

"Indeed I was. I never went to war but I did my part." Vaseem smiled.

"Good then you will understand why I need to know what you were doing earlier today." The Monkian said flatly.

"I was aiding a patient. He was in need of great medical assistance." Was all the good doctor said.

"And what will I find when I try to back trace the feed?" The General asked.

"Nothing. Colonel Boogan severed the connection before I had completed my task. Besides it needs to be live for you to back trace it." Vaseem told him.

"And the video call log?" Bartov wondered.

"I heard we had some computer trouble. Terrible thing when they go down. Everything that wasn't saved goes right out the window." The doctor was no fool and the General knew he could be trusted.

"Very well. Thank you for your time." Bartov slipped him a folded piece of paper and Vaseem slipped it into his bag. Then the General opened the door and said,

"Thank you for treating me doctor. I'll remember not to eat those cherries again."

"Any time General. I'm glad I could help." With that, no one else took any notice of what had transpired.

Boogan arrived not long after the doctor had gone. He had a smug look on his face, which the General took to mean he figured something out.

"I have the list sir." The vulture said as he handed over the piece of paper in his hand. Bartov looked it over and noted that only three names were circled and the rest were crossed off.

"Who are these men?" The Monkian asked.

"These are three men with medical training that are listed as missing in action. All the others are dead or retired." Boogan explained.

"Ah so that narrows things considerably. Were all three lost on New Thundera?" Bartov wanted to know.

"Yes. Until we get a list of those executed by the ThunderCats we will not be bale to narrow the list any further." The Colonel said.

"Yes but records can be faked. Do you think you could sift through the military records of those lost on Thundera and identify the reptile or jackal?" The General questioned.

"It would take awhile but I may be able to do so." Boogan told him.

"Good get started. Again I must remind you that silence is key." Bartov said.

"Yes, sir." The vulture saluted before leaving the Monkian. Once he was gone, Bartov shook his head. This was a messy business and if he wasn't careful, the consequences would be messy too.

"You did it Tygra. It's amazing." Pungali smiled as Nafir's color had improved and his vitals.

"Yes well we can't take anymore blood from Cecil. The poor guy would be in bad shape if we did." The orange tiger said.

"This is true but now you can attempt to replicate it with your equipment." The veterinarian told him. Tygra only nodded. He still wasn't sure if it would work but it did give him more time.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take one heck of a cat nap." Pungali rubbed the back of his neck and left the room. Snarf had given him a room not far from the med bay in case he was needed. Tygra however went to the coffee pot, chugged a full cup of the hot caffeinated liquid, and went back to work.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A few hours later, Lion-O and Lucius headed back out to the farm. They needed to check on Lynxus and Salib hadn't had the opportunity to visit his cousin. Despite the lynx's insistence that he go with his cousin to Cat's Lair, Salib had refused telling him that if he were to let his cousin down another person's life was at stake. Honor bound is what he had said. Lion-O noted that these Mutants cared more about honor and duty than did their brothers and sisters.

"King Lion-O." Mongul greeted them again without bowing. Lion-O smiled a little and nodded.

"Mongul how is Lynxus?" Lucius asked.

"The cough isn't getting better and we've run out of tissues." The Monkian told them.

"Well we brought more tissues and some medicine that may help. If he's up to it, I'd like to see him. Salib needs to go see his cousin and I could stand watch for a little while." Lion-O smiled.

"Come inside the house. Night is upon us and the weather doesn't look very pleasant." Mongul said. He was right. The wind had picked up and storm clouds were brewing. Lion-O and Lucius grabbed the medical supplies and closed up the ThunderTank.

"Panthro would never forgive me is his baby's interior got a bath." The Lord of the ThunderCats smirked. This made Mongul and Lucius chuckle. Despite the panther's first distrust of the Mutants, they had become great friends and shared many technical ideas together.

"She is a fine machine. It no wonder he loves it so. Sometimes I wonder if he loves it more than his wife." Lucius said. This made them all laugh. There were times when the lioness and panther didn't see eye to eye and the Tank usually ended up entering the conversation. Lea wanting to destroy it and Panthro promising to do whatever she wanted. The last tizzy ended with them having sex in the control room and Snarf walking in on them.

"Don't let Lea hear you say that." Lion-O laughed as the entered the house.

"King Lion-O!" Salib tripped over himself as he walked from the basement door toward them in an attempt to bow while carrying a box of supplies in his hand.

"For Plundarr's sake man! Pull yourself together." Lucius jokingly teased the jackal as he helped him to his feet and they grabbed the box.

"What is in here anyway?" The reptile grunted.

"Vegetables and something called toilet paper. Lynxus is using it for tissues until we get more." Salib took the box back and headed back toward the kitchen.

"What are you doing with the vegetables?" Mongul asked.

"Making soup. My father used to be an Army cook. He taught me some recipes. I thought it would help Lynxus although I have to admit I'm not used to some of these vegetables." The jackal admitted.

"That's because the Berbils of Third Earth grow them. They're the only ones that can get them to grow. We have them ship large quantities here because most of us enjoy them. I can help you out. Anyway here are more tissues and some medicine." Lion-O smiled.

"It would be an honor sir. Right this way to Lynxus." Salib smiled back and let the lion to the staircase. Once at the top of the stairs, they made a right and opened the first door they came to.

"Lynxus, how are you feeling?" Salib asked.

"Better if you'd leave me alone for more than fifteen minutes at a stretch." The lynx tried to laugh but it ended up in a horrible coughing fit.

"Great Jaga that hurts." He said when it ended.

"Tygra gave me some medicine that should help with that and let you sleep." Lion-O told him.

"My King you mustn't trifle with the likes of me. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Lynxus shook his head.

"A wise man once told me that even the needs of the few are important. They are your people and every single on is important, he said." Lion-O said.

"Jaga was a great man. You are too. No doubt your son will follow in your footsteps." The lynx smiled as the lion poured a thick liquid out of a bottle he'd brought with him into a spoon. Lynxus made a face but swallowed it.

"That is awful." He said.

"Better than nothing." Lion-O winked. Lynxus smirked and nodded. Within a few minutes, the lynx was asleep.

"Great Gods of Plundarr, that stuff is strong." The jackal commented after they had left the room and headed downstairs.

"Something Tygra called Nyquil ©." Lion-O shrugged. Everyone hated the taste but it worked miracles so they never asked any questions.

"How is my cousin?" Salib wanted to know.

"Better. I told Lucius to give you the night off to go see him. Mongul will take you in the Tank." The lion explained.

"Thank you." The jackal smiled. Lion-O only nodded and the two were about to set out when the power dipped. Lights blinked off and then on.

"Perhaps you'd better stay in." Lucius looked outside as rain began to pound the windows. The wind howled and thunder rumbled.

"That might be a better idea. I'll run out to the barn to check on the guys and the generator." Mongul didn't like the look of the weather and was out the door in a flash. He made it to the barn where the other Mutants were furiously working to get the generator to stay alive.

"We're almost out of fuel. Someone must have been siphoning our tank because we filled it two days ago." One of the men said. Mongul shook his head before heading back out into the storm.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You are soaked." Lucius offered Mongul a towel as the Monkian entered the house.

"Raining cats and dogs and then some." Mongul joked but his tone was not a jovial one.

"Troubles gentlemen?" Lion-O wondered as he wandered into the living room from the kitchen.

"Our fuel has been siphoned. We're down to practically nothing. Within two hours, the Thundrillium will be gone." Mongul said. Lion-O clenched his fists.

"My apologies. Apparently my attempt to make you feel at home as only created more trouble for you."

"It is not your fault. Centuries of hate cannot be overturned in one afternoon. Besides the hatred runs deep over what our brothers and sisters have done." Lucius smiled.

"Your patience is commendable." The Lord of the ThunderCats nodded.

"That still leaves us the problem of fuel." Mongul shook his head.

"I'll try to reach Panthro via the ThunderTank. In the meantime turn off everything that isn't important." Lion-O told them.

"Sounds good." Salib nodded and quickly went about doing it. The lion looked outside at the nasty weather and gave a shiver. Wind still pounded the rain against the windows and lightening streaked through the sky. Heaving a sigh, he exited the home and ran out to the ThunderTank.

He opened the glass cover and hopped in. Quickly, he shut the cover and picked up the radio.

"Come in Cat's Lair."

"This is Ben-Gali. What's going on out there?"

"Someone has been siphoning the fuel from our friends. Do we have any we can bring out here for the night?" The lion asked.

"I'll find Panthro and check the supplies. Give me a few minutes." The white tiger promised.

"Ok, will do." Lion-O put the radio receiver down and gave a shiver. The Tank was cold and he was soaked.

"A great way to catch whatever Lynxus has." He shook his head. The radio crackled to life in another minute.

"We have some fuel loaded into cans. Come back to the Lair and bring Salib. Dr. Pungali thinks that he'll be awake soon." Ben-Gali told him.

"Excellent. We'll see you in about half an hour. ThunderTank out." The Lord of the ThunderCats let him know as the call ended.

While the ThunderCats fixed their fuel issues, Doctor Vaseem patched a call through his home to a secure line used by the Evil Chasers.

"The grape jam is moldy in the kitchen." A voice came over the line.

"Have you tried the strawberry?" Vaseem wondered.

"Is that any good?" The voice asked.

"It's thick but very tasty. The cat found it sticky." The doctor explained.

"I'll keep that in mind. Hopefully we have some good toast." The voice said before hanging up. The message was relayed and quickly the Evil Chasers hit the radio. The ThunderCats would be very interested to know their cover was possibly blown. The General was doing all he could to slow things down but it was only a matter of time before something didn't go their way.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Lion-O!" Panthro shouted to the lion as he and Salib entered Cat's Lair. The Lord of the ThunderCats shook some of the water off of his red hair and met the panther with a firm handshake.

"What 's all the hullabaloo?" Lion-O asked.

"We got a message from Mandora. They think our cover is blown on Plundarr." Panthro explained.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better." The lion shook his head.

"How is that possible?" Salib asked confused.

"Our call to Dr. Vaseem was interrupted by a ranking military official. Granted he has no proof but he saw enough to try to start digging." The panther explained.

"By Jaga's toothbrush, we've never had such bad luck in the same freaking day." Lion-O was not in a good mood anymore.

"Jaga's toothbrush?" Salib was still confused.

"Long story." Panthro smirked. "We should get you to your cousin. Dr. Pungali, Tygra, and Pumyra worked some magic and with any luck Nafir will be better soon." He continued.

"I will have to thank them a thousand times. Lead the way." The jackal smiled as he and the panther headed off down the hall. Lion-O turned and headed for the control room.

Once inside the control room, he found the remaining ThunderCats waiting for him. Ben-Gali and Pumyra were without their son Koji and he smirked.

"So the new parents are away from their little one. Did Snarf have to give you his Panthro impression or was it voluntary?" He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"And I thought Snarf worried before but this was ridiculous." Ben-Gali shook Lion-O's hand.

"Glad to see everyone here. Panthro informed me of our little problem." The lion shook his head for the second time in less than ten minutes.

"We certainly need to discuss it and then there is the little problem out at the farm." Cheetara spoke up as she moved toward him. A quick hug was all he got since he was soaking wet.

"Yes. Tomorrow I will broadcast my displeasure at those incidents. Our bigger problem is the Mutants. The last thing we need is to have their families tortured or killed because they found out the truth." The Lord of the ThunderCats said.

"Well you have been putting off sending that report. Perhaps you should send the full list of those executed. I hardly think the Mutant High Council will think both us and the Evil Chasers are lying." Tygra spoke up.

"He's right. No one on that planet has any proof of anything." WilyKit backed the orange tiger up.

"The longer we hold out on that report the worse things will look." Pumyra agreed.

"But you don't think that it will look suspicious to anyone?" Lion-O was nervous of making the wrong decision. After all they were playing with people's lives. He'd made big decisions before but they never got easier.

"No one on the High Council has been alerted to the situation." Ben-Gali told him as Panthro walked into the room.

"Ok, I'll have Mandora send the list immediately." Lion-O nodded and headed for the video screen.

On Plundarr, the hour was late but that hadn't stopped Boogan from continuing his search for the jackal or the reptile he'd seen. The oxygen mask and the surgical mask had obstructed their faces but it would not be enough to stop him from making positive identifications. The list of all those missing in action was long but he'd managed to get it down to only forty. By morning he would have those he was looking for and then he would talk to the General.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Members of the High Council, I bring you news that could not wait and beg you for an audience." Colonel Boogan had been escorted into the room and now stood in the front of the semi-circular table that held the High Council.

"Colonel, what couldn't wait until out public meeting later today?" A reptile by the name of Khan gave him a look. After the failed attempt of destroying the Thunderians had failed, most of the Council was not eager to jump back into a military situation. They had all stood behind Rataro but now they were all more worried about their political career come election time. The people didn't get to vote on their Council members; the Tribal Elders chose them and they would not be so forgiving.

"The Thunderians have lied to us." Boogan said calmly.

"They have no history of lying. We received the body count this morning. The totals are accurate." Another Council member, a vulture named Viseri said.

"They have faked the totals. I intercepted a video call from New Thundera to Dr. Vaseem and witnessed both a reptile and jackal that were supposed to be dead." Boogan kept his calm demeanor. The last thing he wanted to do was to anger these powerful men. He would be demoted and sent to the mines if they so chose.

"Do you have proof?" A jackal named Hasan spoke up.

"Unfortunately I only have what my eyes told me but I have identified both men from their service records." The Colonel handed the two files to Khan and he flipped them open.

"Lucius and Nafir. Both of these men have been rewarded for their valor more than once before being sent to their deaths on New Thundera. What makes you believe it is them?" The reptile asked.

"I was their commanding officer before New Thundera. I recommended them for some of those honors. I remember their faces." Boogan told them.

"Why would the Thunderians leave them alive? They were part of our forces that came to destroy them." Viseri wanted to know.

"I have two theories. One is that they are being used as slaves to rebuild what was destroyed and the other is that they have sworn their allegiance to King Lion-O." The Colonel said.

"You speak of treason. These men have demonstrated time and again that they serve their planet with dignity and respect. Your other theory lacks evidence. The Thunderians have no history of enslaving anyone. Other peoples have helped them of their own free will." Hasan shook his head.

"Yes but the bad blood between our peoples runs deep. Who knows what they have started?" Boogan's question had merit and the Council members looked at each other.

"Does anyone else know about your encounter?" Khan wondered.

"No. I have kept this to myself." The Colonel lied in an effort to protect General Bartov. The fact was he'd skipped going to the General with what he'd discovered in order to create plausible deniability.

"We will think on your report and get back to you by tomorrow." Khan told him. The guards then came up and escorted Boogan out of the room.

"Well the report went off and I've scheduled the public address for later today. Currently they have enough fuel to last them for at least a week. I have posted members of the ThunderGuard at the farm to help keep the troublemakers away." Lion-O heaved a sigh before plopping his tired body onto his office chair.

"Perhaps you'd better get some rest. Most everyone is sleeping and you haven't slept since two nights ago." Cheetara smiled from her spot of the couch.

"That hot shower felt good and I pounded down a large cup of Snarf's strongest coffee. I should be good until tonight." He told her.

"Don't wear yourself out my King." She moved from the couch to his lap.

"Why do you have plans?" His eyebrows waggled.

"You never know." She winked at him before kissing him soundly.

"With all that coffee in me, I won't be able to sleep." He teased when they parted.

"Oh I can think of something to make you sleep." The cheetah pressed the button on his desk, which locked the door.

"Such a bad kitty." Lion-O smirked.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"My fellow Thunderians, I come to you with great sadness in my heart. I had thought we made progress in adopting our new allies but recent events have changed my mind. Spray paint and fuel siphoning are only some of what has transpired and I am ashamed to call those who have committed these acts my brothers and sisters. We have always been a tolerant race and these acts prove to our enemies that we are just as bad as they are." Lion-O spoke from the podium on the steps of Cat's Lair. Surrounding him were all the ThunderCats and Lucius.

"Those who have committed these acts should be punished!" Someone in the crowd shouted. It was obvious that not all people were against the Mutants sharing their planet. This made Lion-O smile. He turned to Lucius who took the podium.

"Good people of New Thundera we are not pressing charges nor do we want those individuals responsible to come forward. King Lion-O is trying to foster a good relationship between our peoples and I commend him. Personally repainting the barn has been a good upper body workout." The reptile teased. Chuckling went through the crowd. As Lion-O retook the podium, Lucius saw some suspicious movement among the crowd. He looked to Panthro who he had been standing next to and the panther had noticed it as well.

"The only reason I wanted to hold this address so I could voice my concerns. As Lucius said, there will be no investigation, no charges filed. My father once said that a King is faced with many dilemmas foreign and domestic and that the domestic problems would be ten times worse. His only meaning was that the people must come first. Jaga agreed with him and I am trying to do what is right for all our people, not just the Thunderians. Those of you who have seen who these brave men are and know what they are capable of, understand. I'm not asking for automatic friendship, what I do ask is that we try." Lion-O smiled and applause broke out.

"Something isn't right." Lucius said to Panthro.

"I can feel it too. The sooner this is over with the better. Maybe we'd better get you back inside." The panther told him.

"It's not me I'm worried about." The reptile explained. Panthro saw his meaning and spotted Cheetara moving toward her husband. The last thing they needed was for one of them to get shot.

"Tell that to my brother!" Someone in the crowd shouted before aiming a laser blaster at the podium. Lion-O froze as he heard the Sword of Omens growling. _Sure, now it tells me_, he thought to himself. Screams went up from the crowd as the crazed Thunderian fired his weapon at the podium and its speakers. Lion-O grabbed Cheetara and shielded her body with his, squeezing his eyes shut. He expected to feel the stabbing pain of a laser blast in the back but it never came.

"He's mine!" Panthro was off in a flash chasing after the man in the crowd. Ben-Gali and Tyler followed.

"Pumyra get the med kit!" Tygra ordered. The puma started off but Sahara was faster. The litah was inside before the orange tiger had finished his sentence. Lion-O let go of his wife and looked at her. She didn't have a scratch on her. He looked at himself and saw the lack of marks. Then he turned and found Lucius lying on his back directly behind him; a laser wound in his chest.

"Gods of Thundera." The lion cursed.

"Here's the kit. I've got medical staff on the way." Sahara handed over the very needed instruments before dropping to her knees next to Lucius. Placing her hands on the top of his shoulders, she tried to get a life force reading. She was already cursing her powers for not giving her heads up about what had transpired and she wasn't about to let the man who had saved her parents die.

"Lets get him inside." Tygra told them. The medical team had arrived with a gurney and quickly they loaded him onto it. Everyone in the group rushed back inside, leaving the crowd to stare in amazement.

"Follow Lord Panthro!" Someone shouted. Now an angry mob had formed. They would get their revenge and damn the consequences.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The medical staff worked long hours to try to save the valiant reptile. One good thing about laser blast wounds was that they tended to cauterize the skin. Unfortunately this led to internal bleeding and organ damage. Often a surgeon would have to reopen the cauterized section of skin and then repair the internal damage before closing the patient back up. This led to massive scars and often times multiple cosmetic surgeries since the scars would not stretch like regular skin.

Tygra exited the room after the ninth hour of surgery and leaned against the wall before sliding to the floor. He was exhausted.

"How is he?" Lion-O asked. All of the ThunderCats minus Pathro, Ben-Gali, and Tyler were there waiting for news.

"We've patched him up as best we can. He's very weak and I'm afraid to attempt any other kind of work on him until he stabilizes. Dr. Pungali was able to repair the lungs but the damage to his heart…" the tiger trailed off.

"What about his heart?" Cheetara wanted to know.

"The shot grazed the outer heart muscle causing it to tear. Pungali stitched it back together but the continual pumping he's afraid that won't hold. As it was we had to bring him back from death three times during the surgery. We're hoping in a couple hours we can try to use the Extractor but we're not sure it'll even work." Tygra explained.

"What are the viable options?" Leanna asked.

"The Extractor is our best bet. The other option would be a heart transplant but I cannot recommend that in good medical conscience." He told them.

"The Extractor allowed me to walk again, it will save Lucius but we must be patient. If his heart should stop while we're using the Extractor we may not be able to bring him back." Pumyra seemed confident and that gave the others hope. Suddenly Sahara bolted up from her seat on the floor.

"Tyler!" Was all she said before taking off like a rocket for the front door.

"After her!" Lion-O ordered. Quickly they rushed out to find the litah making her way through the crowd of people that had gathered outside the Lair.

"What in the heck is going on?" Leanna asked concerned about her beloved panther and the fact that he had not returned yet.

"I'm not really sure but judging by the fact that my son is kissing your daughter it can't be all bad." Pumyra looked at Cheetara.

"I guess not." The cheetah shrugged.

"Lea?!" The name was practically shouted above the heads of the Thunderians in front of him. That was all it took before the lioness was off entering the crowd.

"Good people of New Thundera! What has happened?" Lion-O's voice boomed above the others and silence fell.

"We have brought back the one who shot Lucius and his friends." Ben-Gali stepped forward to explain before winking at Pumyra. She heaved a sigh of relief that he was unhurt from the recent activities.

"Is that what took you so long?" Lion-O wondered.

"Yes indeed. There were a lot of them and they are a bit worse for wear. We're lucky they were still alive. Mob mentality and all that. Some of our Thunderian brethren come prepared." The white tiger pointed out the few pitchforks and some torches.

"So I noticed. How many in the group of attempted assassins?" The Lord of the ThunderCats wanted to know.

"Well we caught at least thirty. We're not sure if that's everybody but if we make examples out of them, it will be everybody." Ben-Gali said. Lion-O only nodded before addressing the crowd.

"Throw them in the brig!" That got cheers out of almost everybody in the crowd.

"Make sure we get them checked over for injuries." The lion told Ben-Gali.

"You've got it." The white tiger nodded and quickly had those arrested removed.

"Thank you everyone. Now please return to your homes." Lion-O announced.

"How is Lucius?" Someone asked.

"I will issue a full statement later this morning. Our medical team is still working to save him." He explained. With that the crowd dispersed and another crisis had been averted or so they thought.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Colonel Boogan we have come to a decision." Khan told him as the vulture was ushered into the Council Chamber.

"And what is your verdict?" Boogan asked.

"You are a trusted member of this military and have proven your valor on several occasions, therefore you will be the one to bring the information we require." Viseri explained.

"What is it that you require?" The Colonel didn't like where this was headed.

"You are to go to New Thundera and bring us concrete proof of Mutants living among Thunderians. Should you succeed we will bring this to the Tribal Elders and they will make the final decision." Khan told him.

"That is a suicide mission. If I am caught, the ThunderCats will turn me over to the Evil Chasers and I will be tried as a war criminal." Boogan argued.

"You brought this to our attention. We will no longer blindly follow the word of military officials. General Rataro proved us all to be fools." Viseri squawked.

"I will bring you what you need." The Colonel knew he could not win.

"You will go alone. No one must know of your mission outside this room. Your superiors will be informed that your mission is Top Secret and that is all. Now go prepare for your journey." Khan told him. With that the vulture was led from the room by the guards.

Once back at his office, Boogan found that keys for an intergalactic ship had been left on his desk as well as instructions on where to find the ship and its departure time. He would leave in ten hours under the cover of darkness. Quickly he went about collecting supplies and catching up on some sleep. The Gods knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

"Dr. Vaseem, how good of you to stop by my office on short notice again." General Bartov smiled as the doctor closed the office door behind him.

"I thought I told you to stay away from those cherries." The doctor had a smirk on his face.

"It isn't the cherries this time. In fact I think that one of my colonels has come down with something." Bartov handed the doctor a piece of official looking paper and Vaseem read it quietly.

"I'll go see to your colonel immediately." The medical man promised.

"Very good of you sir. Thank you." Bartov took the piece of paper from him and immediately showed the doctor out. The doctor then went to Boogan's office, which he found to be empty. The colonel was gone and they were too late to stop him. He called the General from the office.

"He isn't in. I'll have to check the Officer's Club." Vaseem explained.

"Very good, thanks again." Bartov hung up and knew his fears were confirmed. No way Boogan received a Top Secret assignment after discovering the possibility of Mutants on New Thundera. That was too much of a coincidence and the incidents had to be related.

Doctor Vaseem skipped the Officer's Club and went home. Upon arriving at his home, he immediately patched a call through his secure line used by the Evil Chasers.

"The strawberry jam is empty." Vaseem said.

"Is there another jar?" The voice wondered.

"No." Vaseem responded.

"It certainly was sticky." The voice said.

"Yes it was." The doctor told his contact before hanging up. The message was relayed and now all he could do was hope that the Evil Chasers could warn the ThunderCats in time.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The monitors beeped slowly and steadily. Lion-O sat in the room trying to keep his eyes open. Tygra was making the medical announcement since he could accurately describe the injuries and convert the medical jargon into English. That being said the continuous steady beeping of the machines was putting him to sleep. The Lord of the ThunderCats needed sleep and he was hoping to get it but not like that.

"I told you you needed sleep." Cheetara walked into the room.

"And once again my Queen, you were right. How are the interrogations going?" He asked.

"With Panthro giving them the evil eye, they're all squealing like little pigs. We found our fuel siphoner and our spray painters. Ben-Gali is separating those who actually did something and those who were just in the group. Pumyra is helping them. Snarf, Tyler, Sahara, Leo, and Ma-Mutt are watching the kids and the control room. Kat has his troops beefing up protection for the farm and the Lair. Kit is keeping an eye on Lynxus thank Jaga he's finally doing better. Lea and Snarfer are whipping the mechanical teams into shape, trying to get those ships back together in case we need them." She filled him in.

"Good gravy, anything else?" Lion-O wondered.

"Unfortunately, yes. Leo is currently on the horn with the Evil Chasers. Apparently there is news from our inside man on Plundarr." The cheetah said.

"I'm guessing by your tone, that isn't a good thing." He shook his head.

"It's very possible our cover has been blown. A transport left Plundarr with a Colonel Boogan aboard. Our guy thinks he's on his way to retrieve evidence of Mutant existence on New Thundera." She told him.

"Sweet Jaga's ghost." Lion-O buried his head in his hands.

"That's what I said. Mandora is promising to send a ship to intercept him and slow him down but that's about all they can do without compromising their mole." Cheetara said. The Lord of the ThunderCats heaved a sigh.

"All right, emergency meeting as soon as possible in the counsel room. I want everyone there including Lucius's men. They need to know what is going on. They may even have some ideas." Lion-O told her.

"You've got it. See you soon." She bent down and kissed his cheek. She left the room and quickly went to round up everyone.

Colonel Boogan heard the sirens of an Evil Chaser motorcycle and his radio crackling to life. He cursed his bad luck. Either his emissions triggered something or one his lights were out. Just what he needed someone investigating his trip toward New Thundera.

"This is Evil Chaser Puuter, military vehicle, all engines stop, prepare to be boarded."

"Acknowledged. All engines stop."

"Open your air lock." Puuter ordered. Boogan did as he was told. With any luck things would be over quickly. Following procedures, the Evil Chaser made his way to the bridge, his weapon unholstered.

"Did I do something wrong Officer?" The Colonel asked.

"Your identification number is partially obscured and your exhaust is puffing black smoke. Where are you flying from?" Puuter wanted to know.

"I'm flying from Plundarr. I'm on a diplomatic mission to New Thundera. The ship was in complete working order when I left." Boogan explained.

"It's possible that you were struck by space debris. Pull up your information on the ships computer and land on the nearest Space Station. The mechanics on base will fix what needs to be fixed and then you can be on your way." The Evil Chaser told him.

"Thank you sir. I'll do that." The vulture promised.

"It should only take you twenty minutes to get there. If I don't hear from the mechanic there, I will issue a warrant for your arrest." Puuter warned.

"Yes sir. Will do sir." As soon as the Evil Chaser was gone, Boogan shook his head and laid in the course he needed.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"What do you suggest my King?" Mongul asked. He'd assume command over the Mutants and Lion-O was glad to see they had a good chain of command.

"Well as much as we try to hide you, the good people of Thundera all know of your existence. Even if everyone promises to keep their mouths shut, Lucius getting shot shows us that there are those Thunderians that want you and your men gone." Lion-O said.

"This is very true. We do not want to endanger you or your people, my King. We can hide in the forest or out in space until after Boogan leaves." Mongul suggested.

"I would opt for you to hide somewhere he won't check but we have no way of knowing…" the lion paused as an idea hit him.

"I think I know what you're getting at." Panthro smiled.

"He's looking on New Thundera. So you fly to Third Earth. He isn't going there." Lion-O smirked.

"That would work. Have the indigenous peoples accepted the truth?" Mongul wondered.

"You'll stay at the Lair. The Guard has been informed of everything that has occurred. I would be hard pressed to find any one of them that would object. You'll only be there until Boogan is gone anyway." The Lord of the ThunderCats told him.

"And if Boogan should want to check Third Earth?" The Monkian wondered.

"Third Earth is a vast planet and by the time he would reach there, you could be hidden in Mumm-Rana's old pyramid. The Guard Commander knows how to get in and out of it so you'd be safe." Tygra offered.

"I like it but what about the patients?" Pumyra wanted to know.

"That I'm still trying to figure out." Lion-O shook his head.

"While you think, the men and I will head to Third Earth. I'm sure there is one working transport." Mogul said.

"There is. Get all your personal effects hidden out at the farm and then load up and go. The sooner you leave the sooner you get to Third Earth." Lion-O smiled.

"Very well. May the Gods smile upon you as you fight to protect our home." Mongul bowed before leaving the room.

"He brings up a good point. Nafir is almost strong enough to be moved but Lucius…" Tygra trailed off.

"I know and that's what worries me." The lion heaved a sigh. They had to do something and they had to do it quick.

"They really are expecting me you know. It doesn't not look good for Plundarr if I am late." Boogan expressed his displeasure with the mechanic.

"You're lucky sir. If the Evil Chaser hadn't caught this you would have been sucking in exhaust fumes into the live support system. Some nasty hunk of meteor or something you hit." The mechanic said.

"How much longer until it is ready to fly?" The vulture was losing his temper.

"Just need to wait for your ID number to dry. About another hour." The mechanic told him. Boogan just narrowed his eyes before returning to the boring ship magazines left in a pile on the coffee stand. He could have sworn the ship was fine when he left Plundarr and he certainly didn't remember being hit by space junk or anything else. What Boogan didn't know was that the ship had indeed been messed with. Another one of the General's men had seen the ship on the docket and made some slight tweaks before take off. If anything the ship would have stalled in mid-flight. The smoke emitted from the ship's tailpipe ate off the cheap paint they used to put the identification numbers on. Boogan swore that he was being screwed with and to a certain extent he was.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The Colonel arrived as the ThunderCats were sitting down to dinner. Lion-O left the group to meet the vulture in his office.

"So what brings you to our planet at this late hour Colonel?" The lion asked after introductions were made. The ThunderGuard soldiers remained outside the door in case of an emergency, silently telling Boogan to watch his step.

"I am here on a diplomatic mission to retrieve the remains of the men lost in our recent conflict." The vulture said calmly.

"Well as much as I'd like to help you, we've already buried all the dead. We had to in order to bring sanitary conditions back to the planet." Lion-O explained.

"I completely understand but the High Council would like to bring them home. They do not need to pollute your soil." Boogan hoped this would not offend the Lord of the ThunderCats.

"They sent you to negotiate this? I would have thought they would have sent a message through the Evil Chasers." The lion raised an eyebrow.

"They wanted to handle this without the middle man. An attempt to improve relations, I believe." The Colonel explained.

"How do they intend to retrieve the dead? Bring multiple ships full of men in order to excavate the graves? I'm afraid I cannot allow this. Forgive my phrasing but that would seem like another invasion to my people." Lion-O held his ground.

"I understand. I shall take this news to the High Council and we will be in touch." Boogan nodded. Despite the cover of retrieving bodies, the vulture was sure that the lion suspected something. Everything he'd encountered had led him to believe that there were spies on Plundarr or that there were peaceful Mutants behind all of this. How else would the ThunderCats contact a Plundarrian hospital?

"One more thing before I take my leave. We have received our list of those that were executed by the Evil Chasers. Their remains were cremated correct?" The vulture wondered.

"I believe they were. It seems you have wasted a trip that could have been handled over the video phone." Lion-O's tone gave away that he was suspicious.

"I am on my way to meet the Evil Chasers at their nearest base. They have requested the presence of a Mutant for the reading of the charges against us. I expect more galaxy-wide sanctions are coming our way." Boogan bobbed his head slightly and stood.

"Well I wish you luck. Make sure to have your ship refueled in the hanger." The Mutant wasn't surprised at the lack of an offer to spend the night.

"Thank you sir." Boogan nodded and Lion-O called the soldiers in.

"Please escort him back to the hanger. Make sure he gets off safely." The Lord of the ThunderCats ordered.

"Yes Lord Lion-O." The two bowed slightly before pointing the way to the hanger. Once they had left, the lion quickly headed back down to the dining room.

"Thank you gentlemen so very much. I'll be on my way." Boogan gave a slight smile as he boarded his ship after it had been refueled. There were too may guards and mechanics around to take them on and complete his mission so he figured he had but one option. After the ship left the hanger, he began to fly toward the planet's atmosphere. He took it slow and steady as he banked it into a steep climb. The angle of the climb and the lack of proper oil intake of the engine, soon led to the vehicle to stall. It began a free-fall through the atmosphere and quickly the vulture went about making it look like an electrical failure. He'd already manipulated the wires in the control system so all it took was a quick pull before they had completely disconnected themselves from the main circuit via what would later be described as cut marks. Then he strapped himself in and waited for impact.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Alarm bells screeched inside the Lair as the ThunderCats forgot about their dinners and sprang into action. The ThunderGuard soldier in the control room informed them over the COMS that the scanners had picked up the crazy angle at which the ship was falling and alerted them but with the Feliner still out of commission, they didn't have a tractor beam to slow the fall.

"We need some sort of cushion or something because at the speed he's falling he'll impact in…" Panthro's eyes grew large after doing the mental math.

"I know that look. It's the "we're screwed" look." Lea said.

"We have to do something." Cheetara told them as she put every once of speed she had in her and raced ahead of the group. She was met by another blur that she knew to be her daughter. They were the first two to reach the outside and raced toward what would be the crash site. Sahara closed her eyes and pulled together all of her strength. Then her eyes flew open to reveal that they glowed. The glow was similar to when Lion-O called upon the ThunderCats but they both knew he hadn't used the Sword. She grabbed her mother's arm and the elder cheetah could feel her sixth sense coming alive. Sahara chanted something in the language of the ancients and then let go of her mother. Then she thrust her palms toward the falling ship. It had but seconds before impact and suddenly the ship halted in mid-air, wrapped in some form of energy that the young litah had released from her palms. The Mutant ship's forward section gently kissed the ground before the back half of the ship did exactly the same. Once it was down, the energy disappeared and Sahara collapsed to the ground. Cheetara went to move toward her but suddenly felt lightheaded. The world seemed to spin before everything went black.

Some time later, the cheetah awoke to the beeping noises of the monitors in the sick bay. She immediately attempted to sit up but found that to be a bad idea as the world began to spin again.

"What in the name of Jaga happened?" She asked as Pumyra rushed over to her.

"We were hoping you could answer that. Sahara is still unconscious and the Colonel is incoherent." The puma explained.

"Incoherent?" Cheetara asked confused.

"He suffered a lack of oxygen as his life support systems failed during the fall. We're afraid his brain cells are damaged. We've called in for immediate medical assistance from Plundarr." Pumyra told her.

"We did what?" The cheetah once again tried to sit up but was once again unable.

"Try to stay still. Somehow you managed to get dehydrated and the oxygen in your blood is a little low." Her friend said.

"You called Plundarr? They're going to want an explanation for everything that has happened. They'll think we messed with his ship. They'll…" Pumyra cut her off.

"Let Lion-O worry about that. He's on the horn with the Evil Chasers and the Mutants." Cheetara let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Get some rest." The puma smiled and left her to check on the other two patients. Tyler had already taken up his post at Sahara's side and Ma-Mutt had climbed up onto the bed to snuggle beside his best friend.

"You boys helping me?" Pumyra smiled.

"As best we can." Tyler only half smiled.

"She'll be fine." His mother reassured him. He only nodded. Sahara had been very protective of his youngest sibling Koji and it was obvious that something was bothering her before the incident occurred. They hadn't been able to talk about it what with handling the younger kids and Snarf. He had good reason to worry as Lion-O's wheeling and dealing with the Mutants wasn't going so well. They had managed to hide their other patients in the bowels of the Lair not far from the large boilers that kept the fortress warm. However shortly the place would be crawling with Mutants and Evil Chasers.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"So what's going on?" Panthro asked as Lion-O entered the council room about an hour later.

"The Evil Chasers will be escorting a Mutant medical team to Cat's Lair we should expect them about midday tomorrow." The Lord of the ThunderCats explained as he collapsed in his chair.

"And by team you mean…?" Tygra let the sentence hang there.

"Two medical personnel and three soldiers." Lion-O heaved a sigh.

"Any way we can contain them inside the Lair?" Lea wondered.

"Well given that we'll have to fill the guest quarters and our history with the Mutants, I suppose it's possible but we won't be able to give them a ThunderGuard escort every second of every minute." Ben-Gali said.

"That being said, we probably should move Lucius and Nafir off premises." WilyKat suggested.

"Except then we'd have to explain where Tygra keeps disappearing to." Panthro shook his head.

"Right. He needs to be here helping the Mutants with their Colonel." Lion-O nodded.

"So what do we do?" WilyKit asked.

"We lock the door and hope that that is enough to satisfy anyone's curiosity." Ben-Gali told her.

"And cross our fingers." Tygra heaved a sigh.

"Do we have an interstellar incident going on?" Lea asked effectively shifting the focus of the discussion.

"I got the distinct impression that something about the Colonel's arrival here was a surprise. The jackal at the switchboard had to put me on hold three times." The lion explained.

"I'm sure once they get here they will be sticking to his story." Tygra said.

"Oh of that you can be sure. If he was on some sort of a top secret mission, they probably didn't expect him to make it back never mind have us calling them for assistance." Panthro sneered.

"What about Boogan's ship? We didn't mess with it but obviously someone must have." Lea said.

"What my delightful schmoopsie-poo is trying to say is that we should fix Boogan's ship before they get here." The panther smirked.

"Good idea. Everyone else get some rest everyone. Tomorrow is going to be a very big day and we need to be on our toes." With that Lion-O dismissed them and he headed for sickbay.

"How are they?" He asked Pumyra as he entered the room.

"Cheetara is doing much better though I'm afraid she's still suffering the effects pf what happened, mostly the dizziness. The only thing that seems to help her is Dramamine, which is odd because she isn't moving but it could be an inner ear issue. Unfortunately, Sahara is still unconscious. Her vitals are normal but I think she's in some sort of magic induced coma. Ma-Mutt has been covering her with slobber and it isn't waking her up." The puma explained.

"Must be a pretty powerful coma. Ma-Mutt's slobber is pretty potent." The lion made a face as he tried to make light of the current situation.

"Yes it is. Both the loyal hound and my son are with her as usual." Pumyra smiled.

"They are inseparable. Well I suppose I should let you in on all that is going on." Lion-O smiled slightly and filled in the puma on the next day's plans. Unbeknownst to our heroes, help was on the way in a very unlikely form. General Bartov had taken the liberty of getting Dr. Vaseem on the team heading to New Thundera.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"It was very good of you to come so quickly." Lion-O said as he greeted the Mutant ship and it's Evil Chaser escort.

"It is good of you to call us King Lion-O. I'm sure the Colonel would have thanked you for saving him if not for his current condition. Here as our military escort and the Colonel's replacement is General Bartov." Dr. Vaseem pretended not to recognize the lion and introduced the Monkian.

"I'll be handling the diplomatic issues while the good doctor helps Colonel Boogan." Bartov explained as he shook Lion-O's hand.

"I look forward to discussing any issues you may have." The Lord of the ThunderCats nodded before gesturing they continue inside. The two Evil Chasers who had dismounted their motorcycles followed the group. Once inside they headed to the sick bay without any conversation. Lion-O had made sure to post ThunderGuard soldiers in the hallways, giving everyone except their guests a sense of security.

"Here is the sick bay, gentlemen. These are our Chief Medical Officers Lord Tygra and Lady Pumyra. They have been looking after your Colonel." Lion-O made the introductions and then left the room with the military personnel behind him.

"Dr. Vaseem, it is so good to finally meet you." Tygra smiled slightly.

"It is good to meet you too Lord Tygra. How are my patients?" The reptile asked.

"Patients?" Vaseem's aide, Nabu, a jackal, wondered confused.

"Yes, Colonel Boogan and his psyche." Vaseem clarified. Nabu nodded understanding what the doctor had meant.

"Well physically he's on a continuous oxygen feed and we've had to feed him intravenously because he refuses to eat. Mentally, there must be something wrong as he is still babbling." Pumyra told them.

"Hmmm…" Vaseem puzzled for a moment or two before asking a question.

"Is there any way to get a brain scan?"

"Yes, but we weren't exactly sure if he could withstand it. Our scanners are built to Thunderian specifications. Our medical team on Third Earth is still working on one safe for Wollos, Balkins, and Berbils." Tygra explained.

"Well I have good news for you. Given that Boogan is a vulture, his physiology differs very little from a Thunderian. We are all mammals and it should be safe to try. Nabu why don't you assist the lovely Lady Pumyra while I see if I can help the two ladies who seem to be having problems?" The reptile asked politely.

"I'd be honored to." Nabu nodded and helped Pumyra wheel the babbling vulture down the hall.

"So what happened that these fine ladies are here?" Vaseem wondered.

"Stay away reptile." Cheetara's anger was unmistakable.

"Please Queen Cheetara don't get upset. This is Dr. Vaseem." Tygra clarified who he was as the cheetah's inability to remain conscious had left her out of the introductions.

"I am sorry doctor. Please forgive me." Cheetara gave a slight smile but did not move to sit up.

"You're still dizzy?" Tygra asked.

"Yes and I have a very hard time staying awake. Has Sahara woken up yet?" She wanted to know.

"No. Tyler and Ma-Mutt are keeping an eye on her." He smiled.

"You and Sahara stopped Boogan's ship from utter destruction?" Vaseem asked.

"It was Sahara. She tapped into her powers and then used mine to bring the ship to a halt before setting it on the ground." The cheetah explained. Vaseem nodded.

"Can you help her and the others?" Tygra wanted to know.

"Late tonight I shall take a look at our friends. Now I will help you in any way I can my friend. Know that General Bartov and I belong to the same fraternity as our injured brothers while Boogan does not." Vaseem kept his tone low as to make sure he could not be overheard.

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"King Lion-O it is my understanding that Colonel Boogan came under the pretense of getting the bodies of our dead." General Bartov said before sipping on a glass of water he'd been offered.

"Yes he did." The lion nodded leaning back slightly in his large office chair. His idea to hold this meeting in his office had been beneficial as all the military guards were forced to stay outside the room. With the door locked, they could not interrupt nor could they overhear what was being said.

"I believe you to be an honest man and I am glad that we have this opportunity to talk." The shift in conversation put Lion-O slightly on edge.

"I am glad we could talk as well. For too long the Mutants and Thundarians have been at each other's throats. I wish to avoid having another war," the Lord of the ThunderCats told him.

"As do I. Believe me when I say that war is not my favorite option." Bartov said. The shocked look on Lion-O's face allowed Bartov to explain further.

"Dr. Vaseem has explained to me the situation as we both want the same thing. I have the necessary means to do what I think is best for Plundarr and I seek your help."

"What has the good doctor told you?" Lion-O wanted to know.

"Lucius and his unit are with you and that you've been trying to save them to the best of your abilities. Thanks to the stupidity of Boogan we were able to come here and hopefully assist you in any way possible." Bartov told him. Before answering, the lion waited for something anything to intervene but it seemed that both the Sword and Jaga had left him on his own this time.

"If all you say is true, what do you mean by what is 'best for Plundarr'?" The General could sense Lion-O's hesitation and knew that what he said next would have to convince the lion.

"I intend to remove the High Council and Tribal Elders. For too long they have run our society amok with their militaristic whims and poor decision-making. I have a force under my control that will strike on my command. I would like to offer Lucius' men the opportunity to fight for their homeland one more time so that all Mutants can be free. I want to allow children to choose what they want to do with their lives. I want to remove mandatory military service. I want to hold free elections, open our markets to other planets, and remove us from the Evil Chasers list of whom to avoid. I ask a lot and I understand it is all very hard to absorb but without your help I fear another opportunity like this will not present itself. The peoples of Plundarr are angry and they want vengeance for those who the Tribal Elders sent to die. Now is the time to act and if we are backed by the ThunderCats and their allies, we will be unstoppable and could hopefully take the planet without firing a shot." Bartov grabbed the glass in front of him and quickly chugged some down. His nerves were running wild and he only hoped that Lion-O didn't see it as a ploy to lead to more trouble for his people.

"You talk a good talk General. Who with you is committed to your cause?" The King wanted to know.

"Dr. Vaseem, his assistant Nabu, and myself. I did not choose the two guards but that does not mean they are against us. We have learned to hide our secrets well." The Monkian explained.

"Then while you and your men inspect Boogan's ship, I shall have a word with the good doctor. If he can confirm what you say, we will hold a late night meeting. You will tell my fellow ThunderCats what you told me and then we will make a decision." Lion-O stood from his seat and extended a hand toward the General. Bartov took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Now why don't we get you down to the hanger? I'm sure Lord Panthro and Lady Leanna have some news on what caused Boogan's ship to almost crash." The lion gave a slight smile.

"I would like to make a show of thanking those that saved him. Should the guards not be on our side, I need to keep up appearances." The Monkian told him.

"That is no problem. I'm sure that my wife and daughter would love to hear you say thank you." The comment struck the General as his eyes widened.

"Your wife and daughter? I hope they are uninjured."

"Not to worry, I'm sure they'll be fine. We've been in worse scrapes before." Lion-O lied through his teeth considering he had no idea what was really wrong with Cheetara or Sahara but he hoped the medical minds would come up with something.

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

General Bartov entered the hanger with his military escorts, Evil Chasers, and Lion-O. They were all quickly introduced to Panthro and Leanna.

"I understand you were investigating the ship. King Lion-O tells me you two are the best mechanics on the planet." The Monkian smiled.

"I'm the mechanic," Lea said before pointing to her husband, "He's the engineer,"

"Don't let her kid you, she's got the engineering down." Panthro praised his wife.

"I can also assume you're good with your weapons. I saw the nun-chucks and Kamas by the door." Bartov had a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes well that's a different matter altogether." Lion-O said moving the conversation along.

"Of course. So the ship?" The General asked.

"It was tampered with somewhere between Space Station Twelve and here. I received a series of transmissions from the Evil Chasers that Colonel Boogan was pulled over by Evil Chaser Puuter for emission and identification violations. The ship was fixed and then he came here. I've pulled up security tapes from our hanger's cameras if you wish to see them." Panthro said.

"I would indeed; more to satisfy my own curiosity than to accuse anyone. There is no need for this to get blown out of proportion until we have all the information." Bartov smiled and followed the panther and lioness into the office, which held the tapes. Lion-O excused himself and went to find Dr. Vaseem.

Later, as midnight approached, the ThunderCats slowly began to file into the conference room for a meeting that Lion-O had individually approached them about around dinnertime. The lion was glad to see Cheetara enter the room and he quickly left his seat at the head of the table.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he gave her a quick hug.

"Much better. Dr. Vaseem is a miracle worker." She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"How do you think the General's thank you went over in sick bay earlier?" Lion-O wanted to know.

"I appreciated the gesture but I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean." The cheetah answered, slightly confused.

"You will in a minute." This time his lips kissed her forehead before they separated to take their seats.

"Thank you for coming everyone. General Bartov has some important news to share." Lion-O announced to the now full room.

"Before we get to that, Dr. Vaseem has helped Lucius and Nafir as best he can. He's also given me some options should anything take a turn for the worse." Tygra smiled. Some in the group were surprised by his admission in front of the General but the fact that his military guard had not followed him and neither had the Evil Chasers, perhaps things were safe.

"That is great news. Now General if you would." Lion-O smiled and the Monkian stood from his seat. He swallowed once before speaking.

Twenty minutes later, when he had finished, most in the group looked at him with utter disbelief on their faces.

"I believe we need to hold a vote. I know this may be asking a lot but if we are to make them our allies instead of our enemies we have much to gain." Lion-O spoke up.

"My main concern is failure. If we do not succeed then we've put Thunderian lives at risk for nothing and our own people may turn on us." Panthro brought up a good point.

"I understand your hesitation but if we do not strike now, my people will forever be hunted and killed for their beliefs. We are talking about generations of innocents killed because they did not fall in line." Bartov spoke up.

"I know what you mean but I just want everyone to think about it. It's bad enough that we've already had to squash one group of individuals that put Lucius in the hospital. I would not want all the peoples of New Thundera and Third Earth to do the same." The panther responded.

"Well put, Panthro. Still I feel the need of our assistance is too great. Shall we have a vote? All those in favor?" Lion-O asked.

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The following evening, Tyler and Ma-Mutt dutifully remained at their posts beside Sahara. Despite what the doctor's had tried nothing seemed to be bringing her around. The litah had still not opened her eyes and was being fed through an IV.

"I'm sorry son." Pumyra came up behind him and startled him slightly.

"She wouldn't be sorry and neither should you. We all are still trying to figure out how her powers work. I know she'll come around when she's ready." He smiled before giving her a hug.

"Has Leo been by?" The puma asked.

"He stayed as long as he could. His training to become the next King has him pretty busy. It's good though because he's handling it worse than I am as he should I suppose." The pumiger's smile faded.

"It's not easy seeing someone you care about like this. Trust me both your father and I know the feeling all too well." His mother tried to reassure him that what he was feeling was normal. Neither one seemed to notice that the sick bay doors had opened.

"Well since almost my entire family was down here, I thought I'd come check out how things were going. That and I think Koji could use his momma." Ben-Gali smirked as he had snuck up on the pair.

"Great Jaga's ghost, Ben." Pumyra jokingly clutched her heart; pretending to have not heard him.

"You know me, I love being sneaky." He teased before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"You stopping being sneaky years ago. I got used to the stealth of your tiger feet." She gave him a wink. Quite a few times early on in their relationship, he'd managed to frighten her until the day she set up motion detectors in the Tower of Omens command center. Afterwards he'd made sure they'd set all of them off which sent Lynx-O to the room thinking there was an intruder. The lynx had joked how he was glad he was blind because he didn't know what he was walking into.

"Now what does little Koji want?" The puma made a silly face because she already knew it was past dinnertime for the cub. She excused herself and the two went off to a concealed part of the sick bay.

"Hey Ma-Mutt you old hound. How's it going?" Ben-Gali asked the dog whose answer was to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know buddy." The white tiger patted the dog's head and turned to his son.

"You need to get some exercise and some dinner. Go on. Ma-Mutt's got everything under control." Ben-Gali turned to his son.

"But…"

"But nothing. Move it. I'm sure Ma-Mutt's welcome will be something Sahara is looking forward to. Besides your sister is asking about the two of you. You'd best talk to her." Ben-Gali ordered. Tyler nodded and did what he was told.

Across the room, Colonel Boogan was to be taken back to Plundarr as Doctor Vaseem had managed to discover the issue. Swelling of the brain had caused the vulture's mental issues and with a special medication that the Doctor had helped Tygra make was bringing it down. He was more aware of his surroundings every moment and he watched as Ben-Gali headed back to the back of the room where his wife had gone earlier. Ma-Mutt growled at the Mutant and then went back to looking at his master. Boogan knew if his plan was to work, that dog needed to be out like a light. Looking around he quickly discovered what he could do. Switching off the heart monitor next to him, he stealthily reached for the tank of anesthetic behind his head. He covered his nose and mouth with the mask from the oxygen tank before tossing the other mask under the bed. With the tank cranking out as much as it could, Ma-Mutt's eye began to grow heavy as the gas rose from the floor.

"What is going on out here?" Ben-Gali said as he walked back to the front of the room to make his exit with baby Koji and was hit with a wave of the gas. He stumbled slightly before attempting to regain his balance. He could not and fell to the ground with his youngest son in danger of being hurt, the tiger still had the presence of mind to shift his body so that his should took the blow and not the baby. Ma-Mutt was now asleep, Ben-Gali wasn't far behind, and Koji was in danger of inhaling too much. Pumyra had heard her husband and charged quickly up front realizing what she had walked into she ran for Koji and then headed for the door. With one swift movement, Boogan grabbed her with his one hand still on the oxygen mask. She attempted to fight back but it was difficult with her son in her arms. He made a swift move with his beak and grabbed her neck. Squeezing just enough to cut off her blood flow to her brain, the puma collapsed. Boogan quickly grabbed Koji. He would get out of the Lair one way or another and this kid was his ticket out. Bolting out into the hall he looked for a place to hide.

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The Sword of Omens roared in the middle of dinner and Lion-O grabbed it immediately. Holding the hilt up to his face, he commanded,

"Sword of Omens give me Sight Beyond Sight!" The scene in the sick bay was quickly shown to him and he quickly stood up.

"To sick bay!" He shouted. Quickly all the ThunderCats were on their feet. Cheetara was the first one out the door followed by Tyler and Leo.

Upon arriving at sickbay, Cheetara tried to stop the world from spinning. The anesthetic still poured out of the tank. She scrambled to find the source of the dizzying gas and shut it off. The group was seconds behind her and they too ran into the wall of gas. Thinking quickly, Tygra used his bolo whip to force the doors to stay open and get some air into the room. By then Cheetara had found the source and turned it off. She collapsed however after breathing too much of it in. Lion-O grabbed her and quickly took her out into the hallway. Panthro grabbed Ben-Gali and placed him in the hall before heading back in to check for Colonel Boogan. WilyKit and Leanna grabbed Pumyra and followed Lion-O's lead. Tyler and Leo wheeled the hospital bed carrying Ma-Mutt and Sahara out into the hallway as well.

"I've got weak pulses on everyone except Sahara and her mother." Tygra said with slight confusion in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Lion-O asked.

"Cheetara was only in there momentarily, she should come around shortly. Sahara, I have no answer. Her heart is beating like a drum." The orange tiger explained.

"I'll get Doctor Vaseem." WilyKat offered and he was off like a shot.

"Where is Koji? Where is my little brother?" Tyler asked. Everyone noticed for the first time that the cub was not there.

"Boogan is missing too." Panthro said as he walked out of the sick bay.

"Son of a bitch!" Tyler immediately ran to the control room. Lion-O was close on his heels.

"What is going on?" The guard asked confused by Tyler bursting into the room.

"Lock this place down! Boogan has my brother!" The guard quickly did as he was told. Alarms went off everywhere inside the Lair and WilyKat's men quickly piled into the control room right behind Lion-O.

"King Lion-O, I have locked the Lair down and we will search every room until our culprit is found." Lieutenant Cougara nodded.

"Do so with all haste. You have done your father proud Lieutenant." The Lord of the ThunderCats said.

"Thank you sir." Cougara smiled slightly before getting his men out into the hallways. Lion-O turned to the guard and said,

"Be sure no transport leaves this planet until Koji and Boogan are found."

"Yes sir." The guard immediately got to work. Then the lion turned to find Tyler only to see he had disappeared. Quickly Lion-O headed back to the group. He found the young pumiger looking at both his parents and his girlfriend. In matter of moments his life had just gone from bad to worse. Cheetara was already awake thanks to some smelling salts and the others had split off to join the search.

"I'm off to join the hunt." She said. Giving him a quick kiss, she was off in a flash. Lion-O turned to Tygra to get a progress update before heading off himself when Sahara suddenly sat bolt upright in bed.

"Hooooooo!" She called out and before Lion-O knew it the Sword of Omens roared and vanished from the Claw Shield. It slipped into his daughter's hands and she was off like a shot.

"What just happened?" Tygra asked.

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

It took Tygra a few moments to realize that there wasn't a completely dumbfounded look on the Lord of the ThunderCats' face as there was on his. The orange tiger didn't have time to ask why as the lion took off went after his daughter. Tyler and Ma-Mutt were close on his heels. They ran thru the halls looking everywhere for her until Ma-Mutt barked. He'd picked up her scent and made an immediate right into a large storage room.

"ROOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" Ma-Mutt howled.

"He's either just treed a squirrel or he found Sahara." Tyler smirked. Lion-O chuckled and the two looked about.

"I don't see anything. Fan out and be on your guard." The lion told him. The two quickly split up with Ma-Mutt following Tyler. Moving stealthily in between the stacks of supplies, the pumiger watched Ma-Mutt's nose, which remained firmly to the ground. Suddenly he picked his head up and barked.

"Whatcha got boy?" Tyler asked as looked around. There was a noise as if a box was being jostled and the pumiger walked around the other side of the stack.

"Sahara!" She was holding Colonel Boogan and his little brother at sword point. Ma-Mutt bared his teeth and growled at the vulture.

"He refuses to let your brother go." She simply stated.

"Once I do, I'll never get off this planet. I know what the Council will do to me when I arrive back on Plundarr. They'll deny my mission and I'll be made an example of. I can't afford that." Boogan said.

"Somehow you thought kidnapping the son of ThunderCats was a better idea?" Lion-O asked as he walked up the group after hearing Ma-Mutt's bark.

"So the Lord of the ThunderCats lets his daughter play with his toys?" The Colonel switched subjects.

"She's a lot better with it than you know." The lion said nonchalantly. Tyler was confused by the remark but didn't question it.

"You don't need my permission." Lion-O said to his daughter. She nodded and aimed the tip of the sword at Boogan's head.

"Blast me with that and I'll drop this baby." The vulture told her. Sahara didn't seem to hear him as she shouted,

"Hooooo!" A blast of energy hit the Colonel right between the eyes and he toppled backwards. Koji popped into the air but Tyler's quick reflexes weren't fast enough as Ma-Mutt was the first to reach the cub before he hit the ground. Sahara was on top of the vulture before anyone noticed. He wasn't dead as the blast only stunned him but now that Koji was out of harm's way and that meant no holding back. The litah grabbed the vulture by the throat and lifted him up off the floor. She violently shook him awake.

"You have been found guilty of kidnapping, multiple counts of attempted murder, and espionage." Sahara informed him.

"What?" The vulture was still in a fog after the blast to the head.

"Pay attention and pick your words carefully for they may be the last ones you speak." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Espionage carries an automatic death sentence. Just ask the Mutant High Council. Plead guilty and she may spare you." Lion-O told him.

"You have no proof of espionage." Boogan said.

"Wrong answer." Sahara said flatly as she rammed the Sword of Omens into the vulture's midsection until the hilt hit his ribs.

To Be Continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Tyler was stunned as Sahara removed the Sword of Omens from the dead Mutant and handed it to her father. The Lord of the ThunderCats quickly shoved the blade into the sky and shouted,

"HO!" The Cat Signal shot forth, a trick that Tyler thought had to be predicated by the entire mantra.

"Good catch Ma-Mutt." Sahara smiled at her faithful pet and he happily rubbed up against her legs. She bent down and petted him lovingly.

"Ok, I either missed something or my girlfriend used the Sword of Omens to kill someone." Tyler stood there holding his unharmed baby brother.

"I am sorry you were kept out of the loop, Ty. I promise to make it up to you." The litah smiled and quickly went over to him.

"How is Koji?" She asked as other ThunderCats followed by the military Mutant visitors and members of the ThunderGuard arrived at the scene.

"He seems unhurt though I'm sure Mom will want to give him a thorough checkup." The pumiger said.

"Where are my boys?" The unmistakable voice of the puma rang out.

"Here Mom!" Tyler called out. Pumyra and Ben-Gali were relieved to find both their sons in one piece.

"King Lion-O what happened here?" One of the Mutant soldiers asked as he checked Boogan for a pulse.

"Justice. He attempted to kill Lord Ben-Gali, Lady Pumyra, my daughter, her dog, and baby Koji. He then kidnapped Koji and attempted to use him as leverage to leave this planet. I warned General Bartov that we would take no prisoners if something happened during your visit." The lion replied.

"He was justified in his actions sergeant. You'll do well to watch your tone when speaking to foreign dignitaries." Bartov barked.

"I'm afraid we will have to make a trip to Plundarr." Lion-O shook his head.

"Is that completely necessary, King Lion-O? Surely you could just make a video call." The General wondered.

"I fear words do not work for your people. We shall need to make them understand. Tomorrow morning we will leave for Plundarr. Panthro get the ships ready." The Lord of the ThunderCats ordered.

"Right away." The panther responded taking Lea's hand as they left the storage room and headed for the hanger.

"Lieutenant Cougara, thank your men for their service and aid Lord Tygra in taking Boogan's body back to the sick bay.

"If I cannot change your mind you must permit me to call Plundarr and explain what has happened." General Bartov said.

"I will. Have your men hand over their weapons. I do not wish to have any more problems. If Boogan was unarmed I can only imagine what your two men could accomplish." Lion-O told him.

"You heard him men. Hand your weapons over." The Monkian ordered. The soldiers were going to put up a fight but thought better of it as Ben-Gali approached them, his hammer drawn.

"I'll take those." The white tiger said.

"Everyone prepare for tomorrow." Lion-O told them as a way of dismissing everyone. The crowd dispersed and Snarfer led General Bartov back to the control room. The Lord of the ThunderCats however headed for the hanger. There was something that he and the loving couple there needed to discuss.

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"I can't ask the two of you to both go. Should something happen, I'd be responsible for your children." Lion-O said.

"I'm sure Pumyra and Ben-Gali weren't given this offer." Panthro eyed the lion.

"Tyler is going in his mother's place. Sahara will be joining our group with Leo in command while we're away. Panthet is not old enough to even start training until next year. Mari has a few years to go as well. Do you really want the two of them left behind to help Rohon? He will barely remember either of you when he is older." The Lord of the ThunderCats hoped they'd understand. Panthro turned to Lea and looked at her.

"You must stay here my love. Rohon still needs his mommy." He knew what would happen next but he had to say it. Lea's hand came barreling across her body and aimed for his face. _SMACK!_ Even Lion-O cringed on that one.

"You'll get another one of those if you don't come home in one piece." She threatened before taking his face in both hands and planting one on him. Panthro had a big smile on his face when they parted.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" The panther asked her.

"Not as often as I'd like." She waggled her eyebrows at him and Lion-O took that to mean he needed a hasty retreat.

In Sahara's room, the litah, her dog, and Tyler sat in silence. He still couldn't believe what she'd done and she had promised to explain. Ma-Mutt was enjoying a nap, knowing that the morning brought helping Snarf with the little ones.

"So I'm sure you have a good reason but I'd like to know what the hell happened this afternoon." Tyler said.

"I owe you that much if not more. Mom and Dad have tried to keep my powers a secret but it won't last long as Tygra saw what happened." She nodded.

"You have been keeping secrets?" He asked.

"I should never have kept it from you but they made me promise. I'm sorry." Sahara hung her head. The pumiger reached for her hand and took it in his.

"Never be sorry. Your Mom and Dad are trying to protect you. You are very special and they worry." Tyler smiled. She blushed.

"Now what happened?" He asked.

"I recover much faster now than I did before. Mumm-Rana's powers grow everyday and I was fine for days. Dad asked me to keep an eye on Boogan because we knew that if he could prove we were harboring Lucius and his men then it would be an act of murder for their families on Plundarr and perhaps an act of war. I kept tabs on him especially since I feared for Koji. When the time came, I was able to call for the Sword and use it for the good of Thundera." The litah explained.

"But how was the Sword used to kill someone? I thought that it couldn't be used for that." He said.

"It can be used in defense of our people and their allies. Boogan was a threat and as such needed to be dealt with. The Colonel was guilty of trying to kill ThunderCats, spying on us, and kidnapping your brother. Never mind the fact that we could charge him for war crimes. As soon as he returned to Plundarr the High Council would kill him for failing on his mission and exposing them." Sahara told him.

"So the punishment fit the crimes." Tyler nodded.

"Yes. Now we should get some sleep. Tomorrow is the beginning of some of the longest days of our lives." She smiled slightly.

To Be Continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

By early morning everyone was loaded onto their respective space vehicles. Mongul and his men would be joining the group as soon as they could. The General was glad to have reinforcements from men he already knew and trusted and he hoped the soldiers he'd brought would prove to be useful.

As the sun began to rise, the ships took flight, filling the Thunderian skies. Panthro and Lea had managed to get the Feliner back in working order and Lion-O now flew it with Cheetara and Ben-Gali. Tygra flew one of the newer warships called the ThunderHammer. It could emit a high frequency sonic blast that would leave anyone in the vicinity with hammering eardrums and buildings missing their windows and electronic screens. Disorientation was the name of the game followed by its powerful missiles. Inside the ship, Panthro and WilyKit helped with keeping an eye on the operational systems. Next to them, WilyKat and his troops rode in a military transport, loaded to the teeth with weapons ranging from small handguns to heat-seeking missiles. Bringing up the rear was Tyler and Sahara in the Plundarian ship carrying the General and his team.

"Sir, shouldn't we be holding the she-cat as a prisoner? She executed Colonel Boogan without a trial or even our knowledge." The sergeant asked as they sat in the passenger bay.

"She had every right to do so. We were guests on their planet and Boogan attempted to kill our hosts. We agreed to show no aggression during our visit. HE got what was coming to him and he knew better. We don't need men who cannot follow orders serving the High Council and Tribal Elders." General Bartov set him straight.

"Very true sir. That is why you are a General and I am a sergeant." The soldier nodded.

"You are a credit to your uniform, son. That is why I must ask you something of great importance." Bartov slowly moved his hands to his weapon should he need it. Tyler and Sahara waited for the signal before they would leave their seats and subdue the corporal who sat across the aisle.

"What is it sir?" The sergeant wondered.

"I already know you would follow me into hell and back and I know you love Plundarr and so I must have a truthful answer. Lie to me and will be forced to use my weapon." The General pointed his weapon at the solider and that's when Sahara and Tyler tackled the corporal and tied him up.

"What is going on?" The young jackal asked.

"We are about to go on a mission to save Plundarr from itself. Will you join us in setting everyone free or are you loyal to the existing Plundarrian government?" Bartov wanted to know.

"You speak of high treason sir." The sergeant swallowed hard.

"I do lad, I do. Will you join us?" The Monkian wanted to know.

"What do you offer if I do?" He was either stalling or genuinely interested and the General meant to find out and fast.

"I offer you a chance to become whatever you want. Free trade with other planets we've long been denied access. It would be a life of full of opportunity, choice, and a democratic government, not a military dictatorship. Do you think you can get used to that?"

"I know I could get used to that." The jackal nodded.

"If I so much as get an inkling you're lying to me…" the General made a point of showing how fast he was on the trigger by putting a blast into the seat behind the sergeant.

"Sir yes sir." The sergeant nodded.

"Corporal, are you with us or against us? I don't need to remind you how young Sahara is with a sword. Just imagine what she can do with that dagger she's carrying." Bartov asked as he stood from his chair and walked back toward the young reptile.

"I'm with you sir. My father is Lucius. He fought with honor and dignity and taught me about what it would mean to be free." The corporal responded.

"Your father is a good man. Doctor Vaseem would you talk to the corporal? I believe you have news for him." Bartov smiled and then headed up to the front of the craft to radio a message to Lion-O.

To Be Continued…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The ships landed on the landing pads in front of the military base from which Colonel Boogan had taken off days before. Lion-O was the first to disembark. His wife and the remainder of the ThunderCats quickly followed him. After that General Bartov and his men left their ship with Sahara and Tyler in tow.

"General Bartov, please introduce your guests." High Council Member Khan said.

"Council Member Khan, I am a pleased to introduce King Lion-O of New Thundera, his Queen Cheetara, Princess Sahara, Lord Ben-Gali, Lord Tyler, Lord Panthro, Lord Tygra, and Lady WilyKit." The General made the introductions leaving out the fact that troops were circling the planet at a discrete distance so as not to alert the planetary defense systems. Khan and Viseri bowed and the other High Council members did the same.

"Gentlemen, we are not here on a diplomatic mission. I believe General Bartov explained what has transpired." Lion-O was blunt.

"Yes King Lion-O. We are terribly shocked by Colonel Boogan's behavior and we apologize. Your judgment is accepted by our Council and the Tribal Elders." Viseri answered.

"Good. When do we meet the Tribal Elders to discuss our demands?" The Lord of the ThunderCats asked them.

"Demands?" Khan was confused.

"It is obvious to us that you do not hold peace agreements in high regard. We know that Boogan was sent to our planet to spy on us. His cover of wanting to retrieve the long buried soldiers was an obvious ploy to get Mutants back on New Thundera. Therefore we have demands that will be met or any vessel whether on a diplomatic mission or not will be shot out of the sky upon entering Thunderian air space." Lion-O stood firm and the High Council could see he meant business.

"We will contact the Tribal Elders immediately. General Bartov please escort our guests to the Mess Hall for some refreshments." Viseri commanded. The general only nodded and quickly did so. Once the High Council was gone and everyone in the Mess Hall kicked out, Lion-O pulled Bartov aside.

"Your men are in position?"

"They are. I radioed them when we would be landing. As soon as you are in your meeting with the High Council, the planetary defense systems will "fail". After which your troops and Mutant faithful will begin their assault. Luckily for us the sun will be setting soon. Darkness will aid the assault. By morning we should be in control of the planet. Are you sure the Evil Chasers will arrive by first light?" Bartov wanted to know.

"I've never known Mandora to turn down an opportunity to arrest a bunch of despots." The lion smirked.

"General, Visieri approaches." Lucius's son, Corporal Basheer, said.

"Thank you son. Back to your position." Bartov smiled slightly before taking his seat along with Lion-O. The boy had absorbed a lot in the past few hours and hopefully he would be able to visit his father soon. Basheer had not been old enough to be pressed into service when the war broke out but after the reported death of his father, he was drafted. Only luck intervened preventing him to have to go to New Thundera and now the barely trained boy would be fighting on his own turf.

"General, your services will no longer be needed. I am to escort the Thunderian Nobles to the Tribal Elders at once." Visieri said.

"You will not be needing a military escort?" Bartov was surprised by this act of faith by the Elders.

"No, as I said." Was the only response he got. The General didn't like it but he had no choice but to go along with it.

"Farewell King Lion-O. It has been an honor." Bartov shook the lion's hand and then left with his men bringing up the rear.

"Follow me please." Visieri bowed and led the Thunderians out of the room and down the hall.

To Be Continued…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The Sword of Omens did not growl which put Lion-O somewhat at ease but there was something in the back of his mind that wondered if what they were being led into was a trap. Sahara didn't make any moves from her mother's side and that comforted him too. If she had smelled danger everyone would have known about it by now. In the back of the pack, Tyler's eyes were glued to her back knowing that if she made a move he would have to too.

"The Tribal Elders respectfully request you leave your weapons outside the room." Visieri said after they stopped in front of what looked like a meeting room.

"We are disinclined to acquiesce to their request." Lion-O told him.

"Then please wait here a moment." The High Council member bowed slightly and quickly entered the room.

"Something is up." Sahara whispered as the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"Very much so and yet the Sword remains quiet." Lion-O whispered back and shook his head.

"Weapons at the ready." Panthro fingered his nunchucks. At that moment, Khan now entered the hall and gave the group a slight smile.

"The Tribal Elders have agreed to allow your weapons but they must remain holstered shall we say?" Khan told them.

"We can live with that." Lion-O nodded.

"Very well. This way." The High Council member opened the door and the group filed in. Lights shown only on the middle of the room in which seating was build around the walls of the circular room leaving only the middle of the room devoid of furniture.

"They hide their faces, why?" The Lord of the ThunderCats asked.

"I'm afraid this is where you learn our dirty little secret. Long ago we created what is now called the High Council. What the people of this planet do not know is that the Tribal Elders and High Council are one and the same." Viseri spoke up as the lights came on to reveal the High Council sitting in the seats.

"Then how do the Tribal Elders make an appearance at intergalactic meetings?" Cheetara asked.

"We simply put our fathers in the roles. We tell them that the real Tribal Elders consider the mission too dangerous for them to go and they understand because they are all willing to serve their planet." Khan explained.

"Good gravy." Ben-Gali said.

"A bit complicated we admit but it keeps everyone in line. Now let us get down to business. We readily admit that Colonel Boogan was a loose cannon. We also admit that he unnecessarily put our interplanetary relations in jeopardy again." The reptile continued before offering the group seats in the lower bowl. He and Lion-O remained in the middle of the room until chairs were brought to them.

"I think we can all agree on that after he attempted to kill himself." The King of Thundera told him.

"Yes, now you said you had demands?" Khan asked hesitantly.

"Indeed we do. It's so very hard to build trust when we're constantly trying to kill each other. Many good Thunderians died protecting our planet and I mean to show their families that we will honor them in the best way possible." Lion-O said. Suddenly alarms rang through the building and bolts in the doors slammed shut locking the occupants in.

"What is going on?" Visieri squawked.

"I do believe my men have taken control of the facility. The alarm would be a way to calling the reinforcements." The lion said nonchalantly.

"Reinforcements?" Khan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I forgot to mention. We're taking over your planet." Lion-O smiled.

To Be Continued…


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"You're doing what?" Khan practically shouted.

"If you play your cards right, you can still lead a somewhat normal life. If not well…" Lion-O just shrugged.

"Explain yourself sir!" Visieri demanded.

"Well you see it's a long complicated story. Panthro, round everyone up. I want everyone down here together." The Lord of the ThunderCats ordered. With Tygra helping everyone was quickly rounded up and brought down to the middle of the floor.

"Ben-Gali, the handcuffs please." Lion-O said. Quickly all the members of the High Council were handcuffed.

"Ok now everyone down to the control room. I do believe they are expecting us." The King of Thundera walked over to the door and put all his muscle into it. The door easily flung open and came off its hinges.

"Looks like this building needs a security upgrade." Tyler smirked which made the ThunderCats chuckle. It wasn't that long before they reached their destination.

"How dare you treat us this way!" Visieri was stilled steamed by what had happened he didn't seem to notice who was running the control room.

"I'll ask you to please be silent or the Corporal here will make sure your gut will be feeling the consequences." General Bartov told him. At the sight of fellow Mutants running the control room, some of the High Council members couldn't believe it.

"Brother Bartov would you be so kind as to help me?" One of the Council members asked.

"Of course Brother Farhan. Forgive the mistake." Bartov went over and released the Jackal.

"He's one of yours?" Lion-O asked.

"Indeed. Farhan has been a loyal friend and mole. Although I mean the mole part in the best possible way." The General said.

"No offence taken my friend." Farhan smiled. The mole comment was weird to the ThunderCats but if it was an insult then they understood.

"Where do we stand?" Panthro asked.

"Military bases all over the planet are being taken over. So far we've run into very little resistance. Mandora informs me they are some hours out but they will arrive on time." Bartov smiled.

"Excellent." Lion-O smiled.

"Only a few bases remain and so far no one in the cities seems to have picked up on it. I thought it best to make a planetary announcement after the bases were taken." The Monkian explained.

"Sounds like a good idea although won't that be creating mass panic at the dinner hour? I mean the possibility of people not being at home is very likely." Tygra said looking at the clock realizing that six o'clock was only forty-five minutes away.

"Unlike it is on New Thundera, we have regimented times for everything. Everyone works or goes to school between nine and five pm. At six, they eat dinner. At seven, the men head to military training and the women go to classes on how to defend their home should their husband be away from it for any reason that would be caused from his military service. Only after the classes at eight pm are people allowed to go out and do what they wish until the imposed curfew at ten pm. Therefore the dinner hour will allow us to enforce everyone under house arrest. Everyone will already be home and we won't have to chase people down. With our regimented schedules it shouldn't be too difficult. I wonder if when all the regimenting we do gets taken away how people will handle it." Bartov said.

"They'll like it. Trust me." Lion-O smiled.

To Be Continued…


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Brothers and Sisters I have important news to tell you." The announcement came over the airwaves and immediately all turned to watch their video screens. Families had two specific screens in their households, one for important government announcements, which only came on when a button was pressed in the High Council Chamber, and the other for informational programs such as the news and the weather.

"The High Council has been deposed and I am now in charge. You'll find that all military bases have been taken over by dawn and a new curfew is now in effect. No one is to leave their homes as of this instant until I say otherwise. All will be explained in due course and the promise of a new life awaits. Now please remain where you are as we try to minimize casualties during this transition. Thank you." General Bartov delivered his message and the feed was cut from inside the High Council Chamber.

"Well that's done. The next thing to do is wait for Mandora." Bartov turned to Lion-O and smiled.

"Excellent. Anything you wish to do between then and now?" The lion asked.

"I'd like to start forming a committee or something of that nature that will help us form a new government. What do you suggest we do?" The Monkian inquired.

"I'd say that's a start. Call all your high-ranking military men into a meeting as soon as the Evil Chasers have their reinforcements here. Once the planet has been doubly secured you can hold the meeting without much difficulty. I will send my troops and the ThunderCats home while I remain here to help in any way that I can," Lion-O told him.

"Oh I could not ask you to do that. You've been a great ally and you deserve to go home. Besides I'm sure the peoples of New Thundera and Third Earth will want to hear from their King what has taken place." Bartov said as the two left the room and headed for the control room.

"General Bartov!" A young reptile shouted down the corridor.

"What is it?" He asked as Corporal Basheer approached them.

"I have received word from New Thundera. My father is finally awake. I wish to take my family to him. When will that be possible?" Basheer asked.

"Very soon. When the Evil Chasers arrive, I will send for your family. You may travel back to New Thundera with their troops and the ThunderCats if King Lion-O will allow it." Bartov promised.

"You have my word. You and your family will be on the next transport out of here. I owe your father my life Corporal and for that I will do anything to repay him." Lion-O smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Thank you very much King Lion-O. You have no idea what this will mean for my mother." Basheer gladly shook the hand offered.

"You're welcome. The General and I are making our way back to the control room. How are the prisoners holding up?" The lion asked as they began their walk again.

"Well surprisingly they aren't complaining. Perhaps they will wait for Mandora to do that. They are chained to their chairs in the control room and everyone is watching them like a vulture watches his dinner so I think we're in good shape. Of course it helps to have Lord Panthro standing there as well." Basheer smiled.

"Then we certainly have nothing to worry about." Lion-O chuckled. If only the Lord of the ThunderCats had heard what was going on elsewhere on the planet, he would have thought otherwise.

At that moment, in one of the few military bases remaining to be taken over, trouble was brewing. The Mutants stationed there were fighting the men who were attempting to take over. WilyKat and his men immediately raced to their aid but they arrived too late to save the commanding officer. The ThunderCat called the control room, hoping to get some backup and quick.

To Be Continued…


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"We're on our way." Tygra promised before turning to Lion-O.

"Take the ThunderHammer and go with all haste. Just promise me for Jaga's sake you'll be careful." The Lord of the ThunderCats told him. Quickly, WilyKit, Tyler, and Ben-Gali joined him as the orange tiger headed out the door. Sahara had wanted to go too but her father had more important work for her.

"I need you to read their minds." He said to his daughter as he pointed to the members of the High Council.

"You think one of them has men in the fortress that WilyKat is at?" She asked.

"The other military bases didn't have time to react, there was hardly any resistance. Somehow someone out there knew. See what you can do for me." Lion-O nodded.

"Coming right up, holding the scrambled part." The litah teased. He chuckled knowing full well that once she was inside someone's head it was best if she was not disturbed.

"Mongul just reported in that the ThunderHammer has arrived and they will lose contact for the next thirty minutes." Cheetara turned to her husband as he approached the radio. The radio receivers given out to the attacking forces were specially built to sustain use even after a blast from the ThunderHammer. Most electronic devices would not make it.

"I hope they remembered their earplugs. Where is WilyKat?" The lion asked.

"I don't know but at least we know that their backup has arrived. We should have this sorted out pretty quick." The cheetah gave a slight smile.

"I hope so." Lion-O nodded.

"A transmission from Mandora, your highness." The radio pulled the video screen up and the Evil Chaser's face came up.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of another early call?" Cheetara smiled.

"We have three ships in our quadrant. They look as though they belong to the Mutants. Any ideas?" Mandora skipped the pleasantries and got right down to business.

"General?" Lion-O called to Bartov who immediately came over.

"Three ships heading towards Evil Chaser headquarters? No Mutant ships should be anywhere near there." The Monkian said.

"They do not respond to our calls to identify themselves nor have they reacted to warning shots across the noses of the ships. We'll have to investigate." She told them.

"Do so very carefully, it could be a trap of some kind. Let us know when you'll be back underway." Lion-O said.

"Will do. Mandora out." The connection terminated and the call ended.

"That seems very odd." Bartov commented before turning to his men and asking one of them to pull up all the registered ships on the planet that had left in the last few days.

"I hope Sahara is getting something out of the High Council. We could need her to find out about these ships." Cheetara said.

"Very true. Hopefully it's nothing. How much longer until we get to hear from WilyKat and his troops?" Lion-O asked.

"Another twenty minutes. I'll try raising the ThunderHammer." Cheetara told him, knowing he was anxious. The worst part about being King was having to tell someone their loved one had died. She knew he was hoping he wouldn't have to do that.

"I'm getting no response from the ThunderHammer." The radioman said.

"Then lets see what the Sword has to say." Lion-O pulled the Sword of Omens from the Claw Shield on his hip and put the Eye of Thundera to his face.

"Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight!" What it gave him was nothing. There should have been something but there wasn't.

"We have to get out there now!" He ordered.

To Be Continued…


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Lion-O, Cheetara, and a handful of some of the General's best men quickly boarded the Feliner. Cheetara continued to try to raise the ThunderHammer without getting any response. However they did receive a call from General Bartov.

"According to Mandora, the ships that were heading towards Evil Chaser headquarters were running on autopilot. Upon entering the ships, large amounts of explosives were found. All ships were blown out of the sky by their forces."

"Thanks General. As soon as Sahara knows something you have her call us." Lion-O said.

"You've got it." The Monkian responded before ending the call. They were only a few more minutes away when Tygra's voice crackled over the radio.

"In need of immediate assistance. Requesting backup."

"We're three minutes out." Cheetara told him.

"Thank Jaga." Was all they got before the radio cut out again.

"I don't know who Jaga is but that doesn't sound good." Corporal Basheer commented.

"Everyone got their weapons ready?" Lion-O asked.

"Yes sir." They replied. The Lord of the ThunderCats nodded as he and Cheetara put the Feliner down on the tarmac. The radio came to life with the General calling again.

"Sahara got all the details she needed from one of the High Council members by the name of Mitsu. He has troops loyal to him at that fort. All he managed to tell them was that we were coming to Plundarr and told them to be on high alert." Bartov told them.

"Well then we'll have to see what we've got. Thanks General." Cheetara ended the call and the group quickly exited the Feliner.

The fort that once stood at the end of the runway was burning. Most of the outer façade had fallen down and screams filled the air of those who had not been lucky enough to escape the flames. The team quickly raced to the ThunderHammer which was parked about five hundred feet from the building.

"Tygra!" Lion-O shouted trying to be heard over the din. The fire had set off several mini-explosions and the moaning of the wounded filled his ears.

"Lion-O!" The familiar voice of Ben-Gali reached his ears and he led the group to the white tiger who was standing knee deep in rubble.

"What happened?" The lion asked.

"We used the ThunderHammer on the fort and from deep with inside of it an explosion erupted. My guess is that the massive vibrations set off their supply of explosives. If we had known that they'd been stockpiling we wouldn't have done it." Ben-Gali said.

"Where is the rest of the group?" Cheetara asked.

"Looking for survivors and trying to find the missing. Mongul lost contact with WilyKat and his men not long before we arrived. Their transport is missing and no one had found them yet." The white tiger told them.

"All right, I want everyone who is able to aid in search and rescue. I want the injured moved in between the ThunderHammer and the Feliner. The dead should be put on the other side of the Feliner. I'll call for more assistance." Lion-O gave everyone their jobs and quickly the group split up.

Within the next twenty minutes, troops arrived from the nearest bases and General Bartov arrived with Sahara and Panthro. Immediately the fires were begun to put out and debris removal began. Tygra was medically assessing patients with the help of a few medics who had arrived. So far the dead and the missing far outnumbered the living; most of them Mutants but a few of WilyKat's men had been found as well. Still there was no sign of Mongul or WilyKat.

"Where could they be?" Lion-O asked wondering why the Sword had blocked him.

"May I?" Sahara wondered. She had come to his side after helping a wounded jackal to the medical personnel.

"You may but I'm not sure if it'll help." He sighed.

"Well when all this is over you'd better be prepared to tell not only me but everyone else why I can do the things I do." His daughter said before taking the Sword of Omens in her hands. She thrust the weapon straight into the sky and shouted the all familiar call,

"Thunder… Thunder… Thunder… ThunderCats HO!"

To Be Continued…


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The Cat Signal shot forth and the mighty cat roared. Every Thunderian within the vicinity had their eyes light up and they seemed to have frozen in place.

"I have WilyKat's location. I need a medical team on the double." Sahara said. With that command Tygra stepped forward in his trance-like state and followed her as she raced toward the burning structure, the Sword of Omens still in her hand.

"Stay here." She commanded before disappearing inside. WilyKat and his troops were easily located thanks to a force field set around them. The litah had many questions but knew she didn't have that kind of time. The building was crumbling and if she could save them she needed to act quickly.

"HO!" She shouted as a blast of energy shot from the Sword and combined with her own powers. In an instant, the force field grew and expanded until it had overtaken Sahara. It continued to grow until the outside walls of the facility had been breached and an explosion followed. The force of the blast extinguished most of the raging fires and immediately Mutants swarmed in to put out the remainder. The blast also woke the Thunderians from their trances and immediately they ran to help.

"It was Thundrainium." Sahara shook her head as she scooped up WilyKat.

"What are you talking about?" Ben-Gali asked as he grabbed another soldier and helped him to his feet.

"The force field. They somehow created a Thundrainium force field. WilyKat being a ThunderCat he was unable to resist it. The remainder of his guards stayed put because it was protecting them." She explained.

"How'd they manage something like that?" The white tiger wondered.

"Oh I have plenty of questions to ask Mitsu when we get back to base." The litah said before racing off.

In short order, all the Thunderians were moved to the makeshift medical facility. With Tygra helping the Mutant medics, things were running smoothly.

"How many made it?" Lion-O asked as the orange tiger came over to him.

"Most of WilyKat's men will be fine. They have cuts, some laser wounds, and smoke inhalation. As much as that force field hurt WilyKat, it saved everyone neared him." Tygra explained.

"What about WilyKat?" The lion wanted to know.

"Touch and go. Kit is keeping an eye on him." Tygra said.

"What are the numbers so far?" The Lord of the ThunderCats asked.

"We've got seventy-five Mutants dead, none of them I recognized although the condition of most of the bodies doesn't help. Mongul and his troops are missing along with twenty men from the fort. About fifteen Mutants remain under my care. We have fifteen dead Thunderians and the rest are recovering." His long time friend heaved a sigh.

"Keep working. We'll expand our search into the nearby woods. Mongul and his men may have chased the remaining Mutants there." Lion-O nodded and he rounded up the available troops before heading to the tree line.

"You might need this." His daughter smirked as she handed the Sword back to him.

"I just might. Well done. I believe Mumm-Rana's powers were greater than we first anticipated." He smiled.

"I learn something new everyday. Hopefully our Mutant allies will live to see another day as well." Sahara pointed to the sky as the sun began to fade over the far horizon.

"Let's get a move on." Lion-O nodded.

To Be Continued…


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

With those that could be spared, Lion-O led the group into the nearby forest. One of General Bartov's men by the name of Bahrain took charge of the ground forces while some of his Monkian cohorts took to the trees.

"What do you think could have happened here?" Lion-O asked, keeping his tone low, as he followed closely to the jackal.

"These woods are used for training. The men at the fort would have known this area much better than Mongul and his troops. As the sun sinks lower, I will be able to continue the trail but I'm afraid our aerial assault will be no good. Looking down from the treetops and into the dark has never been a Monkian strong suit." Bahrain explained.

"There seem to be signs of a battle all around us, broken tree limbs, laser scorches, earth upheavals, and tramped down bushes. Yet there are no bodies. One should think they were all better shots," Panthro didn't like it.

"Another reason to train in this forest is because of the pigmies." The jackal said.

"Pigmies?" Tyler asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Just keep your weapons ready and don't light any torches." Bahrain told them. Glad to have a blaster, Tyler nodded and followed the group, sticking as close to Panthro as possible. The group fell into an uneasy silence as darkness enveloped the forest. Crickets began to chirp signaling the end of daylight. Bahrain kept his eyes and ears open until he heard a noise coming through the brush. Quickly he signaled for everyone to find cover.

A large animal clomped through the trees and came to a stop not far from where Lion-O had sought cover. Now would not have been a good time for the Sword to growl and he silently thanked Jaga when a familiar voice called out softly.

"Bahrain?"

"Nahil! You gave me a heart attack." The jackal came out of hiding and met one of the Monkians who had taken to the trees.

"I told the others to head back to the fort. They'll be of no assistance to us now and perhaps Lord Tygra could use the help." Nahil said as his dismounted the animal he'd been riding. The nocturnal horse-like animal was large enough to hold at least ten men on its back and seemed to be a fairly docile creature.

"Good. Where did you get one of those?" Bahrain asked.

"I jumped onto it from the tree I was in. Good thing huh?" The Monkian smiled.

"Very good thing. The pigmies hate the kuaka. They hear this and we'll be able to waltz right through here. Lord Lion-O I must insist you and your Thunderian comrades ride atop the kuaka. You'll be safer up there." The jackal said.

"If you insist. Can we get everyone aboard?" Lion-O asked.

"There will only be a few of us on the ground. Not to worry though. If we stick close by, the pigmies will stay back. Now let us move quickly." Bahrain urged. Within a minute they had all those that could fit onto the back of the animal.

"Forward." The jackal ordered and Nahil quickly got the animal moving again. They weren't that far along before the order to halt was called.

"I've got something." One of the men picked up what appeared to be a tree limb. Unfortunately the discovery wasn't a tree limb but upon closer examination turned out to be the arm of a vulture.

"They were caught here. Perhaps this is good news for us. The pigmies won't be hungry." Bahrain nodded. Tyler pretended he didn't hear that and swallowed hard again.

"Everyone aboard the kuaka. We must pick up our pace." Bahrain ordered. The five remaining men climbed aboard and the kuaka grunted and then called out.

"Won't this hurt the poor creature?" Lion-O asked.

"We won't be on here long. That arm was severed about ten to fifteen minutes ago. The fingers still moved." Bahrain had no trouble with what he just said and it would have made most Thunderians lose their lunches.

"Our escort has arrived." Nahil smiled as another kuaka came through the underbrush.

"Excellent. All right seven of you with me. The rest stay with Lord Lion-O." Bahrain jumped to the second kuaka and some of his men followed.

"Charge ahead if we are to reach the remainder of our comrades we need to find them before dawn." The jackal ordered.

"Why before dawn?" Panthro asked Nahil.

"Because whatever the pigmies haven't eaten by then they'll kill and salt for tomorrow night." The Monkian explained.

To Be Continued…


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"What are you thinking?" Tygra asked Sahara as she looked up suddenly from her work. She and Ben-Gali had been put in charge of helping the orange tiger with those that could be helped while some of the Mutants loaded the ones long passed into body bags.

"There is something large coming this way." She said.

"How can you tell?" Ben-Gali inquired.

"The vibrations in the ground. You'll feel them soon too." The litah explained.

"Good, bad, or ugly?" Corporal Basheer asked as he went for his holstered weapon.

"A combination of the first two, I think." She replied.

"Men! At the ready!" Basheer commanded. Quickly those that could walk or hold a weapon were on their feet along with those who had been left behind to help. Out of the darkness from beyond the still smoldering hulk of the fortress, there came a familiar noise, a cat's growl. The Cat Signal shot across the sky.

"Come on!" Sahara shouted. With a battle cry, the able followed her as they ran toward the location where they were needed.

As they approached the moving Signal, they soon realized that their comrades were being chased by something. Whatever it was, it made loud screeching sounds.

"Help my father! Get everyone out of my way!" Sahara yelled. Quickly the troops helped to herd the two kuaka and the men running from their pigmy attackers. Sure they were out of the way, Sahara put all her concentration on the pygmies headed towards her. Closing her eyes, she extended her arms and put her hands out in front of her as if to brace for impact. Chanting in the ancient language, she then opened her eyes which revealed themselves to be glowing a bright blue.

"BEGONE!" A blast of energy shot forth from her hands and in an instant, the pigmies were disintegrated. Those that remained ran for the safety of the trees. Sahara collapsed and was quickly scooped up by Corporal Basheer who had stayed behind to help if he was needed. The reptile raced back toward the light and the safety of the makeshift camp.

"What happened?" Tyler asked as he rushed to Basheer who placed Sahara gently on the ground.

"She collapsed after blasting the pigmies. I brought her back." The Corporal said.

"I believe I owe both your father and you a debt of gratitude." Lion-O smiled slightly as he came over to his daughter.

"I was just doing what any soldier would do. You never leave a comrade behind." Basheer smiled.

"She'll be fine. Just let her rest. She used her powers a lot today. I'm surprised she had that much juice left in her." Tygra said.

"I'll stay with her." Tyler offered.

"Go right ahead. It seems I don't have as much work as I'd thought I would." The orange tiger told them.

"How many did we lose?" Basheer asked.

"Luckily, Mongul and his men are in relatively good shape. I take it whoever was left behind though wasn't going to make it." Tygra said.

"Mongul said the pigmies ate the wounded first. He went in with thirty men and came back with twenty. I'm afraid the ten we lost were gone before we got there." Panthro shook his head.

"And the ones they chased?" Ben-Gali wondered.

"All dead. If Mongul didn't get them, then the pigmies did." Lion-O filled in.

"Well most of who is left can be flown back by dawn. I suggest you radio the General to get some help with that. Those who didn't make it will need a ride as well." Tygra explained.

"I'll get right on it." Panthro nodded before leaving the group. Mongul approached them and saluted Lion-O.

"I need to speak with you my King."

"No need to salute, Mongul. You have certainly earned the right to be called my brother." Lion-O smiled as the group quickly dispersed.

"Thank you sir. It has been an honor serving you and the people of New Thundera. I must ask of you a favor. My men and I have been discussing this for a while and with the planet now controlled by General Bartov, we feel it is safe to leave Plundarr. We wish to remain on New Thundera and bring our families to our new home. Tonight has shown us that we are among friends who would not abandon us in our time of need, for that we all thank you." The Monkian said.

"Upon returning to the base in the capital, we will devise a plan to get you and your families to New Thundera. You honor us with your loyalty and your sacrifice. The least we can do is make you all official citizens." The Lord of the ThunderCats extended his hand and the two shook on it.

"Thank you sir. I'll give the men the news. If you'll permit me, I would like to approach the families of those we lost today and give them the same offer." Mongul told him.

"By all means. If they wish to join us they can. They would be around those who remember their fathers, sons, and brothers, and that is very important. Now get some sleep. We have a long morning ahead of us." Lion-O smiled.

To Be Continued…


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Lion-O wasn't kidding about the long morning as ships began to arrive with men to help those at the ruins of the military fortress at dawn. Those that could travel were taken first and by midmorning. Surgeons who had joined the rescue teams were working the few Mutants, whose injuries would not permit travel.

"I did the best I could with what I had and I'm glad we now have help for these few." Tygra told Captain Dimol pointing to the groups of medical personnel working on their patients. The Captain was heading up the rescue teams and his men had worked hard this morning.

"How bad is it?" Dimol asked.

"With some good luck, I believe we can save all but one." Tygra said.

"Very good work Lord Tygra. I am very impressed, Mutant physiology isn't the easiest thing to learn." The vulture smiled.

"Thank you Captain but I'm afraid I have a fellow vulture of yours that might not last if he doesn't get some new organs. The medics and I have been keeping an eye on him all night long but his breathing is labored and I believe that his trachea and lungs have been seared. It's a miracle he's lasted this long." The tiger explained.

"Has anyone spoken to him?" Dimol wanted to know.

"The usual encouraging things but he cannot speak so we know little to nothing about him." Tygra said.

"The doctors are working on him first, correct?" The Captain wondered.

"Yes they went to him first. Seems they are still working on him." Tygra pointed to one of the areas where doctors worked.

"Thank you for filling me in. I do believe you and the other ThunderCats are due back at headquarters. I'll assume command here until the fortress mess is cleaned up and our wounded are stable." Dimol gave a weak smile.

"So you are correct. I'm sure the doctors will do everything they can for him. Have a little faith, Captain. You may be surprised." The orange tiger smiled back and headed off to find the Feliner being boarded by Tyler and Sahara.

"Good to see you up and about." Tygra smiled at the young litah.

"Last night was a doozy. I'll be glad to get home and take a break." Sahara smiled.

"I'm sure your brother will be excited too, considering we left him with Snarf and the cubs." Tyler smirked.

"This is true." Tygra chuckled. The three climbed aboard and found Lion-O at the controls. Ben-Gali and Panthro were going to fly the ThunderHammer while WilyKit had gone back with her brother earlier in the day.

"So what's next?" Tygra asked as he took his seat next to Lion-O.

"We get back to base, assemble all those heading back to New Thundera, and get everyone headed back home. General Bartov informed me that the Evil Chasers have arrived and have begun to aide him in setting up a police structure. We are no longer needed, although I may stay behind to help the Mutants to form a new government. From what I understand, they are still a little uncertain in what direction to head." The Lord of the ThunderCats explained as they geared up the Feliner for take off.

"I believe your daughter has someone she'd like to interrogate first before we go." His old friend reminded him.

"Yes, the Thundrainium force field. We'll take care of that whilst we're at it." Lion-O hadn't forgotten what had saved WilyKat's life but had also almost killed him.

"We have to be sure they don't intend to use such a device again." Tygra said as they lifted the Feliner off the ground.

To Be Continued…


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Daylight was beginning to fade and most of the Thunderian troops, including the wounded, had left Plundarr already. Those Thunderians that remained behind were prepping to leave on the ships heading from their home planet. Lion-O had assured the ThunderGuard commanders that they would not be shot down in Mutant airspace and they assured him they were leaving immediately. Convoys were still being assembled for the Mutant faithful and their families that now wanted to call New Thundera home.

"All in all not a bad day." Lion-O smiled to General Bartov as they stood in the control room watching the planet's activity.

"I should say not. Thank you once again for all your help. We could not have done it without you." The Monkian smiled back and shook the Lord of the ThunderCats hand.

"Don't hesitate to ask us for help at any time." Lion-O offered.

"Absolutely. Now I believe it is time for you to return to your people and I will return to mine. I'll be announcing the lift of the house arrest and curfew shortly along with a small speech so everyone understands what is going on. With the Evil Chasers on patrol, I don't think anyone will try anything stupid." Bartov explained.

"I should think not. You're sure you don't need any more help as far as setting up a government or anything like that?" The lion wondered.

"Mandora was kind enough to bring some historical documents which the new Council and I will look over before making any decisions. Other planets will be looking to us as an example and I wish to choose wisely." The Monkian said.

"Good. I feel much better heading home then. I'll just find my daughter and we'll be on our way." Lion-O smiled and with that took his leave.

Exiting the control room, he made a left down the hall to where Sahara was interrogating the ex-High Council member, Mitsu. Hopefully whatever device they had used to set up the force field had been destroyed in the explosion of the fort. Reaching the door, he knocked and one of the guards let him in.

"How's it going?" He asked a jackal who saluted him.

"I'm not quite sure, sir. She's just been staring at him for the past thirty minutes." The jackal explained as he pointed through the one-way glass mirror that allowed them to look in on the interrogation. Sahara sat across the table from Mitsu who was in a trance-like state.

"She's reading his mind so it may take awhile. I'm guessing he refused to cooperate." Lion-O said.

"Affirmative sir. She offered him the opportunity but he decided he didn't want to." The soldier confirmed.

"I figured as much. He seemed to know something was up and the fort that was destroyed was in his sector was loaded to the teeth with explosives." The lion shook his head.

"He's already been told he's going to be made an example of, sir. I don't see the point in holding back the information." The jackal said.

"What kind of example?" Lion-O asked.

"I'm not privy to the details but I'm pretty sure death will be involved. He has been ruled a traitor and as such he will be punished." The soldier told him as the lion noted that Sahara was now standing from her chair. The litah exited the room and joined the group in the outer room.

"It was some sort of secret military project he'd been working on. There are no more working models since the one destroyed at the fort was the only good prototype. The instructions on how to build one are at his residence inside his computer. Send men over there to search for it and any paper copies. Destroy them and report back to General Bartov. He will be expecting a full report." Sahara explained.

"I'll get right on it. Thank you ma'am." The jackal instructed his men to remove Mitsu from the interrogation room and to meet at the hanger in twenty minutes.

"Well done, Sahara. Now how about we go home and see what your brother has been up to?" Lion-O wondered.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." She smirked.

To Be Continued…


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

A week later, everyone was home and people had been settling into their new lives. Lion-O had hoped it wouldn't take long for the new arrivals to become happy with their surroundings and new neighbors. There were still incidents of spray painting but that seemed to be the worst of it. After a press conference was held and threats of installing video cameras and stiff punishments were given, relative calm had settled over New Thundera. Now the Lord of the ThunderCats sat in his office attempting to write a different kind of speech he was to give to his colleagues.

"I don't think you can put it off much longer." Cheetara's voice brought his line of sight from the computer monitor to his wife, who stood in the doorway of his office.

"I know I can't. I made the meeting this evening and I haven't managed to pull anything good together." Lion-O shook his head.

"Well you just need to tell the truth. They are our friends. They will understand. Besides you always seem to know what to do once the time comes. You aren't that young cub anymore who would rush into things." She smiled as she crossed the floor and sat down on the leather sofa placed against the room.

"No and when we made the decision, we thought it was the right thing to do." He nodded.

"It was the right thing to do. I don't know where'd we be if Mumm-Rana hadn't sacrificed herself and her powers. How many times has our daughter done things I could have only dreamed of doing?" The cheetah asked.

"Yes, I can only imagine what her children will be able to accomplish." Lion-O knew his beloved would stand behind him tonight and that would be all he needed.

"Now why don't you come over here and show me how much you love me for being right." She said.

"We've done it more in my office than we have in our own room lately." He teased as he pressed the lock combination for the door on the keypad on his desk.

"Yes well usually by the time we fall into bed we're too tired for anything else." The cheetah reminded him as he left his chair and headed for the couch.

"Could be because we're doing this in the middle of the afternoon." He chuckled as he took a seat next to her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Never." She smirked before their lips made contact.

Later, all the ThunderCats gathered in the Council room waiting to hear what their leader had to say. He wouldn't have called a meeting unless it was absolutely necessary and it made most of the group very curious.

"So we're here instead of having you show me your appreciation for me?" Lea asked Panthro.

"I have been showing you ever since I got back." He smirked.

"Yes well leaving me with Pumyra and the brood didn't exactly replace you Pan. I was lonely." The lioness gave him a smirk of her own.

"No more cubs. I'm not sure Snarf will handle it." Tygra leaned over and teased the two.

"We have three wonderful children and I was told by Panthet he didn't want anymore siblings. Seems he is afraid of getting stuck babysitting like Leo was." Leanna laughed at Tygra's remark.

"Evening everyone." Lion-O interrupted the chitchat around the room and all eyes focused on him.

"So what's all the hullabaloo?" Ben-Gali wanted to know.

"Well Cheetara and I would like the opportunity of explaining what some of you have seen in most recent events." The lion explained.

"You mean the part about Sahara being able to use the Sword?" Tygra asked.

"Yes. That is it exactly. First let me start by saying, some of what has transpired is steeped in tradition and some of it is due to unexpected occurrences." Lion-O paused and licked his lips. Everyone was waiting for him to continue and he hoped the words would come out.

"First off, as we all know, the Sword of Omens only allows certain individuals to wield it and its power. Not long after Sahara's birth we noticed that whenever I walked into her room still wearing the Sword it would growl. She would giggle and I would just tell her that the Sword was happy to see her as much as I was. When Leo came along, it did not do this and we became concerned. I asked the Book of Omens for advice and was shown an ancient tradition where sisters would become Protectors of their brothers who were destined to become King. It was a way of elevating their status in the court, which would allow them a say in not only clan meetings but also ThunderCat meetings. Now we all know that in the beginning only men could be ThunderCats and it was one of the many things changed by my great-great-great-grandfather as he officially made Protectors ThunderCats. Later on he would institute equal rights and allow for anyone to tryout to become a ThunderCat but that is getting off topic.

"Anyway, the Book of Omens gave me instructions on how to make Sahara a Protector and both Cheetara and I agreed it would be the right thing to do. The process would bind Sahara to the Sword and in times of need, she would then be able to use it to save or avenge her brother. Now as most of you have noticed, she is able to use the Sword whenever she wants to in times of trouble. That is due to Mumm-Rana and Sahara's sixth sense. Upon binding her to the Sword, her sixth sense increased in magnitude and Mumm-Rana's abilities increased her abilities again. This in turn allows her to use it at will without reproach except in the commission of an act that will break the Code of Thundera." Lion-O spat it all out and the room remained silent for a minute or so until Ben-Gali spoke up.

"So what will happen when she has children?"

"According to tradition, her children will be of noble descent but not eligible to become King until their cousins, or their children, are no longer living. But as far as her powers go, I have no idea." The lion said.

"Does she know all of this?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes. I told her about it today. She's informing Tyler and Leo now." He nodded.

"I think it is safe to say we all agree with what you have done. Sahara is a powerful ThunderCat and she has saved us on more than one occasion. We are lucky to have her and she should be included in the next ThunderCat meeting. It is only fair." Tygra said.

"Agreed." Panthro nodded.

"Thank you everyone." Lion-O smiled and with that the meeting was adjourned.

To Be Continued...


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

A few days later, Lion-O sat in his office processing the necessary paperwork for all the new arrivals to become citizens when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." He called. The door slid open and there was Lucius in his wheelchair. He'd been making great strides on the road to recovery and as he wheeled himself into the room, Lion-O noticed he was hardly breaking a sweat as he had been only three days ago.

"Good afternoon Lucius! It is very good to see you up and about." The Lord of the ThunderCats smiled and rose from his chair.

"No need to get up my Lord. You are very busy." The reptile pleaded. Still the lion walked over to him and gave his hand a firm shake.

"I am never busy enough for a friend. What brings you to my office?" Lion-O wondered as he returned to his seat behind his large oak desk.

"I wish to thank you for finding my son and bringing my family here. I did not have the chance to do so earlier and you have no idea what it means to me." Lucius told him.

"It was the least I could do after all you and your family have done for not only me but also for Thundera and Plundarr." The lion smiled.

"Still it was not something you needed to do and it was very kind." The reptile smiled back.

"Well I am glad that you are better and that you will be able to join them soon out at the home Lynxus gave you. How is the old lynx anyway? After all that has been going on, I have been remiss in my duties to go out for a visit." Lion-O said.

"He is up and about once again. The cough is finally gone and he is hardly using any tissues. Salib is throwing him a celebration dinner. Also Nafir should be arriving home today as well so it will be a momentous occasion. I am to be allowed to go for dinner but then I must return here to be looked after for a few more days." Lucius explained.

"Excellent. That is news I love to hear." The lion was glad everything was working out.

"I must leave you to your paperwork now. I appreciate the time you've given me." The reptile told him.

"Anytime you want to talk, come and find me. My door is always open." The Lord of the ThunderCats reminded him.

"Thank you." With that Lucius wheeled out of the room and almost bumped into Tyler. The young pumiger had been anxiously awaiting his turn to see his girlfriend's father as they had something important to discuss.

"Good afternoon young Tyler. I hope you are well." The reptile smiled.

"I am. How are you?" The pumiger asked.

"Doing better every day. Off to see the King are we?" Lucius wondered knowing full well what was going on.

"Yes sir." Tyler swallowed hard.

"Off you go then. I'll not hold you up." The wheelchair bound Mutant smirked and then wheeled himself off down the hall.

"Tyler, come on in." Lion-O smiled. He was never going to get his paperwork done before dinner as he'd promised his wife but then again she'd probably come visit him in the office anyway.

"Thank you." The cub smiled nervously and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the lion's desk.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lion-O asked, noting how nervous the pumiger was.

"Something of great importance. Sahara has explained to me everything about her powers and I fear the future." He said.

"What fears do you have?" The lion was intrigued.

"Well Mumm-Rana lived for centuries. Won't Sahara as well?" Tyler asked.

"I have no idea. It is a valid concern though. Perhaps the Book of Omens will be able to shed some more light on the subject." Lion-O nodded. He hadn't thought of that.

"Then may we do so as soon as possible? I have another question to ask of you but I do not wish to make any judgments before I do." Tyler said.

"After I finish this paperwork, we will ask the Book, you have my word." Lion-O smiled.

"Thank you." The pumiger smiled before leaving the lion to do his work.

To Be Continued…


	42. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Tyler paced back and forth in the Antiquities room waiting for Lion-O to exit the Book of Omens. His mind was abuzz with all the things that could be going on in there as he checked his watch for what had to be the thirtieth time. The Lord of the ThunderCats had been in there for over an hour and the pumiger wondered if something bad had happened. Finally the Book whooshed open and the lion was flung from it.

"Are you ok?" Tyler asked as he helped the King up.

"A bit dizzy but that's pretty typical." Lion-O laughed.

"What took so long? I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming out." The pumiger said.

"The Book looked for an answer and it had none to give. In the history of Thundera, nothing of this magnitude has occurred. Her sixth sense would not extend her lifetime all on it's own so we are left with nothing but conjecture I'm afraid." The lion explained.

"Then my question will stand. I know that we are both young and I know that it may seem crazy but both of us have had to grow up a lot faster than we expected. Therefore I wish to ask your permission to marry your daughter." Tyler expected to get shot down immediately. He expected Lion-O to blow a gasket. After all he was her father and his daughter's almost sixteen-year-old boyfriend was asking for something that wasn't even considered until he turned eighteen. Instead the lion asked,

"Have you talked to her or your father about this?"

"No sir. I came to you first." The pumiger admitted.

"And you think you are ready for something like this?" The lion asked.

"If I did not think we were ready, I would not ask. I'm not saying we jump right into planning a ceremony or anything. In fact, I think waiting until we are both eighteen would be better for something like that but if the world knew how much we meant to one another then I think it is something we could all agree upon. Earlier when I asked you about how long she would live, I was afraid to ask you this. I did not want her to have the heartache of watching me die while she continued on until the end of time, which is why I hoped you would get an answer. However while you were in the Book of Omens I realized that no matter what the answer was, I had to give it a shot. If I only live once, I want to live the way I want and that means spending all my time with your daughter." Tyler was surprised at how the words just seemed to slip out of his mouth. He was even more surprised when Lion-O pulled him into a hug.

"Then my boy you may have your wish. I give you my blessing." He told the young pumiger.

"Thank you sir. You have no idea what this means to me." Tyler's face lit up as he smiled.

"Oh I know exactly what it means but I'll not have any shenanigans before you are married, do you understand?" Lion-O asked.

"I completely understand." Tyler nodded knowing that he wouldn't be in his best interest to slip up.

"Good. Now go on with your evening. Should I be alerting her mother or are you going to wait?" The lion wondered.

"She's on duty later. I'll be doing it tonight." He said.

"All right. I'll leave it up to you to tell your folks. Good luck." The Lord of the ThunderCats smiled.

"Thank you sir." Tyler couldn't stop smiling as he left the room and headed to find Sahara. Lion-O had a smirk on his face as he left the Antiquities room. Life on Thundera had never been dull. From war to new allies to freeing a planet to allowing the cubs to be together, things had turned out better than he'd hoped.

**T****h****e ****E****n****d**


End file.
